Le Prince des Voleurs
by NameIs
Summary: Les avis sont partagés quand Storm ramène Gambit à la maison. Surtout qu'il refuse de leur parler de son dernier patron. Les X-men juniors veulent prouvés qu'ils sont suffisamment matures pour devenir membre de l'équipe.
1. Prologue

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

* * *

**Le Prince des Voleurs**

Prologue.

Sa Harley Davison dévalait les rues calmes de la petite ville. Il ne savait pas exactement où est-ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était quelque part dans le New Jersey et qu'il était deux heures du matin. Enfin bref. S'il ne savait pas où il était, alors, il espérait qu'aucun d'autre ne le sache.

C'était ça l'idée de toute façon. Il s'était mis tout seul dans une grande galère. Une très grande galère, il avait un nouvel ennemi.

Bien sûr, cet ennemi était différent de tous les autres. Cet ennemi ne jouait pas. Alors qu'il avait des dettes envers la plupart des gens, il était rare que ceux-ci se mettent à le traquer. La plupart du temps, ils le menaçaient juste que la prochaine fois qu'ils le voyaient, ils le tueraient.

Mais cet ennemi n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il voulait sa mort, maintenant. Mais pour sa défense, ce n'était pas de sa faute. En fait, son ennemi est celui qui à foutu tout en l'air.

Voyez-vous, c'était un voleur. Un voleur très doué. Il était l'un des meilleurs voleurs du monde. Il était même le Prince des voleurs. Rien n'avait d'emprise sur lui. Aucun système de sécurités ne pouvait l'arrêter. Aucun coffre ne lui résistait. Il était très bon.

C'est pourquoi il avait été embauché par ce nouvel ennemi. Il était payé 20 000 $ pour voler le Ruby de Cyttorak. Il avait été payé 10 000 $ en avance, avant qu'il commence le travail. Pourtant, quand il avait réussi sa mission, son nouvel ennemi avait refusé de lui verser l'autre partie de l'argent. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait offert un poste dans son équipe.

Il n'avait pas apprécié cela. Ca ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Alors, quand tout le monde dormait, il avait repris le Ruby et avait fait exploser le quartier général de son ennemi. Il était parti comme un fou. C'était il y avait trois jours.

Maintenant, il roulait à fond sur les routes du pays pour fuir un fou et ses disciples. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance. A chaque fois qu'il donnait sa confiance, ça retombait sur lui. Il se faisait toujours avoir. Il se faisait vieux …

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu une si longue vie. Il avait passé les dix première années de sa vie dans la rue. Après, il a été adopté. La vie était parfaite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un père, un frère, une belle-sœur… il avait une famille. Ils l'ont même accepté quand ses pouvoirs mutants étaient apparus. Mais, peu après son 18ème anniversaire, tout s'est écroulé. Il fut obligé de quitté sa femme. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt de se marier. Elle était sa meilleure-amie. Elle était la seule femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et pas qu'avec son corps. Pour aggraver les choses, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Et il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

Un de ses amis lui avait présenté un médecin qui étudiait sur les mutants. Ce médecin l'opéra au niveau de son cerveau, où il diminua la puissance de ses pouvoirs à un niveau plus gérable. Cependant, il y avait un prix à payer. Il avait ensuite été employé par le médecin. Au début, le travail ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça Mais après, il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après deux ans à travailler pour lui, il voulut arrêter mais fut obliger de faire une dernière mission. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard.

Depuis, il vivait dans la culpabilité. Pendant un temps, il jouait au Robin des Bois en volant les riches pour donner l'argent aux pauvres. Il espérait au moins racheter ses erreurs. Puis, un jour, il rencontra une femme qui avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs. Pendant une semaine, ils ont fait ensembles quelques missions de voleurs. Peu de temps après, il l'avait amené voir une amie de la famille, avec qui elle retrouva le reste de sa mémoire. Il la ramena chez elle, mais se refusa l'offre qu'on lui proposa : se joindre à eux. Il était tout de même resté en contact avec elle.

Il l'était toujours. Elle n'était pas une amie pour lui. Elle était sa sœur. Il lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui donner son vrai nom. Il l'appelait toutes les deux semaines. Et s'il était en ville, ils mangeaient ensemble dans un restaurant. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais il refusa toutes les offres qu'elle pu lui faire.

Pendant plus de deux ans, il avait des boulots par ci par là avec plusieurs employeurs. Puis, il y a sept mois, il avait reçu une offre d'emplois pour travailler pour une femme, à Paris. Il avait été très bien payé. Il avait même obtenu un voyage en Europe avec elle. Il avait même reçu quelques bonus, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire. Mais une fois le travail terminé, il était revenu aux Etats Unis. C'est là qu'il eut des problèmes.

_Qu'il avait été stupide,_ pensa-t-il, quand il tourna dans un rue. Il était fatigué et affamé, mais il avait trop peur de s'arrêter. C'était trop risqué. Il bâilla et garda un œil sur la route.

Sa moto flancha. _Merde, je m'endors_, pensait-il en ouvrait bien les yeux. Sa moto flancha à nouveau. Il empoigna fermement le guidon. _C_'_est peut-être la route_.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, sa moto resta droite. Il n'y pensa donc plus et se détendit. C'est à ce moment là que c'est arrivé.

« Mon Dieu, il m'a trouvé. », murmura-t-il. Il se décala sur la route. Il n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie.

* * *

L'homme qui était dans la voiture derrière lui leva les yeux au ciel. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur de partir du travail à deux heures du matin et il fallait qu'il tombe sur un fou qui ne savait pas conduire.

Vu comment la moto roulait sur la route, l'homme décida de ne pas le doubler. _Il doit certainement être ivre_, pensa-t-il.

_Oh merde. _L'homme regarda le motard dévié de la route et juste avant de percuter un arbre, l'homme sauta de la moto.

* * *

Quand il toucha le sol, il ressentit une vive douleur à son bras. Il leva rapidement les yeux pour voir une voiture s'arrêter au bord de la route.

* * *

Le conducteur sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers lui.

« Monsieur, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

* * *

Il pouvait voir quelque chose de flou venir vers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Monsieur, ne bougez pas », lui dit l'homme en sortant son téléphone portable. « Vous devez être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

Il regarda la personne qui lui parlait et tout devint noir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :).


	2. Chapitre 1

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

* * *

**Le prince de voleurs.**

Chapitre 1 : La garce météorologique.

Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus et Jubilee se tenaient prêt à se battre contre Magnéto, Mystique et Pyro, et Nightcrawler, Wolverine et Storm étaient déjà battus. Maintenant, c'était à leur tour d'être de héros. Mais au lieu de penser comme une équipe le ferait, ils pensèrent comme des élèves qui jouaient à un jeu dans la salle des dangers.

Iceman se battait contre Pyro, Jubilee et Shadowcat contre Mystique, et Rogue et Colossus contre Magnéto.

* * *

Storm secouait la tête quand elle, Nightcrawler, Wolverine et Xavier regardaient les jeunes X-men se battre dans la salle des dangers.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. »

* * *

Iceman évita la boule de feu lancée par Pyro. Il était en colère contre son ancien meilleur-ami de les avoir trahis. Il s'était assuré qu'il le paierait. Il lança une brise glacée vers Pyro, le bloquant dans un bloc de glace.

« Oui ».

Il fit une petite danse de la victoire sans voir que la glace fondait. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il fut mis à terre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shadowcat et Jubilee pouvait à peine reprendre leur souffle avec les problèmes que leur causait Mystique de la salle d'entraînement. Prise de panique et essoufflée, Shadowcat prit sur elle-même pour traverser Mystique. Par contre, Jubilee fut expulsée à sa place.

« Jubes, je suis désolé. », dit-elle à l'intention de son ami. Elle l'a rejoignit rapidement.

* * *

Rogue enleva ses gants, fixant Magnéto. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que lui absorber la vie pour le laisser inconscient par terre. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention pour sa sécurité, Magnéto n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Colossus chargea Magnéto en pensant que sa force ferait la différence. Il n'avait pas écouté les avertissements de Rogue. Il se trouva bientôt cloué au sol à cause de ses bars magnétiques.

Rogue soupira et sauta sur le dos de Magnéto. Elle essaya d'enlever son casque pour toucher son visage de sa main nue, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il la saisit et la jeta au sol.

* * *

« J'en ai assez vu », soupira de frustration Ororo. « Arrêter la séance. »

Xavier éteignit le programme et demanda à ses élèves de se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

« Mais on venait juste de commencer », gémit Iceman, mais le regard furieux de Storm lui suffit à avoir sa réponse.

* * *

**_Hôpital_**

_**Hammonton, New Jerse**y_

L'infirmière Taryn Michaels examina son nouveau patient. Il était arrivé il y a quelques heures après un accident de moto. Le pauvre homme avait une fracture au poignet, plusieurs ecchymoses et une ouverture grave sur le coté de la tête. Qui se souciait qu'il soit un mutant ?

Apparemment, la plupart du personnel de l'hôpital ne pensait pas de cette façon. Une fois qu'ils avaient vu que c'est yeux était noirs avec des pupilles rouges, c'était trop en demander pour lui venir en aide.

Pour l'instant, son patient ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Ils ne savaient même pas qui il était. Personne n'avait trouvé ni son identité ni aucune information sur un proche à appeler. Bien sûr, personne n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de chercher. C'était pour une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était ici.

Elle ne voulait pas fouiller dans ses affaires, mais elle devait probablement appeler quelqu'un que l'homme allait bien. Elle plia son manteau et son portefeuille tomba.

Elle le ramassa et regarda le permis de conduire. L'homme sur la photo était complètement différent de la forme inconsciente sur le lit. La photo faisait plaisir aux yeux.

_Rémy LeBeau. _Taryn soupira. _Donc, je suis enfin arriver à avoir quelque chose._ Elle feuilleta quelques photos qu'il avait. _Certainement des petites amies._ Elle tomba sur une carte de visite avec un numéro de téléphone.

_Ecole Xavier, pour les jeunes surdoués._ Elle ouvrit la carte et lu ce qui était griffonné au dos. _Mon frère, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Ororo Monroe._

Elle ferma le portefeuille et le glissa dans une des poches de trench-coat. Elle regarda la carte de visite et sortit. Elle avait un appel à passer.

* * *

« A quoi est-ce vous pensiez tout les cinq ? », Storm secoua la tête. « Iceman, si tu veux battre quelqu'un comme Pyro, il va falloir mettre la rancune que tu as contre lui de côté. Tu dois penser clairement. Et arrête de faire des choses idiotes, comme la danse. Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Oui Storm »

« Et Shadowcat, à quoi pensais-tu à traverser Mystique ? Savais-tu que ta coéquipière était derrière toi ? ». Elle regardait l'adolescente qui haussa les épaules. « Fais attention la prochaine fois. »

« Jubilée, tu as fait des choses intéressante en bas. J'ai été très impressionné. » Elle regardait Jubilée qui sourit. « Par contre, tu as besoin de te fixer sur ton objectif. Tu as failli faire du mal à Kitty au début de la séance. »

« Colossus, tu es un jeune homme intelligent. Que faisais-tu dans ton armure dans un combat contre Magnéto ? », elle regardait le Russe muet. « Tu dois réfléchir avec d'agir. Tu peux juste faire diversion. »

« Et Rogue, » soupira Storm. « Ta formation de combat avec Wolverine à porté ses fruit aujourd'hui. En fait, je trouve que tu es de mieux en mieux à chaque nouvelle séance. Tu es devenue très concentrée. Toutefois, quand tu as vu ton coéquipier en danger, tu n'étais plus concentrée et tu ne réfléchissais plus tellement. Travaille là dessus. »

Storm se tourna vers Wolverine, Xavier et Nightcrawler.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Non, je pense que tu as tout abordé. », dit Xavier. « Vous cinq, vous pouvez sortir. »

Merci Dieu. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient tous en sortant

* * *

« C'était quoi son problème ? », dit Kitty alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. « Elle était méchante. »

« Elle ne cherchait pas à être méchante. », soupira Jubilée. « Elle ne pense tout simplement pas que l'on est le niveau à entrer dans l'équipe. »

« Mais nous l'avons. », répondit Piotr

« Essayes de le dire à Storm. » Kitty leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle cherchait juste à être honnête avec nous. », défendit Jubilée. « On était des merdes là. »

« Nous avons très bien combattu. », dit Bobby sur la défensive. « C'est juste que Storm est une garce météorologique ».

« Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça », dit Piotr. « Elle a beaucoup de pression depuis de Cyclope est parti. D'ailleurs, je préfère que ce soit elle qui cri au lieu de Logan. »

« Logan aurait aimé nous haché en petits morceaux. », répondit Kitty

« Ouais », sourit Bobby. « Mais Rogue lui aurait parlé doucement pour nous éviter les ennuis. »

« Non, je n'aurait pas pu », répondit Rogue.

« Si tu aurais pu. » Bobby hocha la tête. « Tu es sa préférée. »

« Peut-être, mais cela ne veut pas dire que serait plus gentils. », répondit honnêtement Rogue. « Il serait même encore plus dure avec moi, parce qu'il attend plus de moi. »

« Ah ouais. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? », demanda Ororo à ses coéquipiers.

Xavier croisa ses mains.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu as été un peu trop dur avec eux ? »

« Non, elle l'a pas été ». Logan était d'accord sur sa façon de géré la situation. « Ils ne réfléchissaient pas ».

« Mais se sont des élèves. », fit valoir Kurt. « Ils sont là pour apprendre Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce qu'ils se battent comme nous. Ils n'ont pas notre expérience »

« Kurt, tu ne penses quand même pas ça », soupira Ororo. « Imagine si ça avait été une vrai bataille. »

« Elle a raison l'elfe. » Logan hocha la tête. « On aurait été dans la merde. »

« Et je n'en doute pas. », répondit Kurt.

« Alors pourquoi les défends-tu ? »

« Par ce que tu es trop dure avec eux. »

« Je ne suis pas trop dure. »

« Si tu l'es. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est tout. »

Xavier et Logan reculèrent quand Ororo et Kurt se disputèrent devant eux. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de rentrer la dedans. Non, même quand Ororo sortit en claquant la porte, avec Kurt après elle.

* * *

« Ororo, ». Kurt courut après elle. « Ororo attend ».

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. », s'excusa Kurt.

« Je sais. Je pense que j'ai été trop dure avec eux. Je veux juste … J'ai besoin de savoir que s'il nous arrivait quelque choses, ils seraient capable de gérer. »

« Je sais » dit-il. « Et au moment venu, il sauront faire face. Tu dois avoir confiance en eux pour qu'ils aient foi en eux. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Et ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Kurt en la serrant dans ses bras. « Je te protégerais si quelque chose arrive. Je serais toujours à pour toi. »

« Merci, merci d'être le petit ami qui veut bien de cette garce météorologique. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« De rien. Mais tu n'as rien d'une garce. »

« Je peux le confirmer », dit Logan quand Xavier et lui entrèrent dans la salle.

Dring Dring.

« Je vais répondre ». Kurt pris le téléphone. « Ecole Xavier. »

« Puis-je parler à Madame Monroe ?

« Elle est juste là. » Kurt lui remis le téléphone. « Ororo, c'est pour toi. »

« Pour moi. » Elle prit le téléphone. « Allo, comment puis-je vous aider ? ». Toute couleur partit de son visage. « Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'il va bien …. Oh mon Dieu… » Elle se sentait mal, comme si elle allait s'évanouir. « D'accord, je serai là dans quelques heures. »

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle raccrocha le téléphone.

« Ororo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Xavier, même s'il savait un peu près ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est Rémy. Il a eu un accident de moto cette nuit. Il a été blessé. L'infirmière dit qu'il est inconscient. » Elle se retourna pour regarder Xavier dans les yeux. « Je dois y aller. »

Xavier hocha la tête.

« Kurt, Logan, vous vous occuper des enfants pendant que nous allons à l'hôpital. » Il se retourna vers Ororo. _Ca va bien se passer._

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction que j'adore vraiment relire. Je ne pense pas que ma traduction soit à la hauteur de l'orignal 'comme toute les traductions d'ailleurs ^^), mais bon ... :)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si sa vaut le coup que je continue :).


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

* * *

**Le prince des voleurs.**

Chapitre 2: Coupable.

Ororo réfléchissait pendant qu'elle faisait la route pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère. Elle se rappelait clairement de ce jour-là.

_Elle entra dans l'élégant restaurant/hôtel français. _

_« Je suis ici pour voir Lord Robert. », expliqua-t-elle en utilisant l'alias de son ami. « Mon nom est Ororo Monroe, je suis censés le rejoindre ici. »_

_« Oui madame, il vous attend. », répondit l'homme de l'accueil « C'est par ici. »_

_« Merci ». Après avoir suivit l'homme à la table, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. A la table se trouvait Rémy Etienne LeBeau. Elle sourit quand il abaissa le menu qu'il tenait._

_Rémy se leva remerciant poliment l'homme et le congédia. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. _

_« Ça fait du bien de te revoir Ororo. », lui dit-il et baisa le dos de sa main. Puis comme un parfait gentleman, il lui tira sa chaise et la fait s'asseoir._

_Quand il retourna à sa chaise, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme. Rémy était vraiment bien soigné. Au lieu de son habituel trench-coat et son gilet pare-balles, il était habillé d'un costume fait sur mesure. Au lieu d'être sauvage et indiscipliné, ses cheveux étaient tiré en une queue de cheval. Elle fut étonnée de le voir rasé, plutôt que mal rasé. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ses magnifiques yeux rouges cachés derrières ses lunettes de soleil._

_Leur diner se passa comme d'habitude, il avait commandé leurs plats, choisissant un plat végétarien, q'il savait qu'elle aimerait et un filet-mignon pour lui. Puis, en attendant que le diner arrive, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone._

_Quand le diner arriva, ils arrêtèrent leur conversation pour manger. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs assiettes étaient vides et les desserts commandés. Quand elle attendit que le dessert arrive, elle put sentir qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire._

_« Rémy, pourquoi as-tu insisté pour me voir ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_Rémy se tut un instant avant de répondre._

_« J'ai eu une offre d'emploi. »_

_« C'est une bonne nouvelle. », répondit-elle doucement en prenant une gorgée de vin. « Est-ce un bon salaire ? »_

_« Je recevrai 50 milles livres par mois. En plus, mon employeur va payer tous mes achats. »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Alors, combien de temps vas-tu travailler pour lui ? Un ? Deux mois ? »_

_Il prit une gorgée de son verre._

_« Six. »_

_« Six mois. » Elle ne réalisa pas à quel point elle avait parlé fort. Le tonnerre gronda peu de temps après._

_« Stormy, calmes- toi. » Rémy était gêné. « Nous sommes dans un restaurant. »_

_« Six mois. », dit-elle à nouveau. « Que vas-tu faire là-bas ? »_

_« Des tas de trucs. », répondit Rémy. « Mon employeur m'a déjà montré une liste de quelques objets qu'elle veut voler. Tu sais. Certains bijoux. Des peintures célèbres. Et tout le tralala. »_

_« Rémy …Pourquoi as-tu ce travail ? », dit-elle. « Je pensais que tu allais arrêter ça. »_

_« Ça donne beaucoup d'argent. », répondit-elle doucement. « D'ailleurs, qu-est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? »_

_« Tu pourrais venir à l'institut avec moi. », suggéra-t-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Xavier serait heureux de te voir là-bas. Tu peux t'inscrire dans certaines classes et obtenir un diplôme. »_

_« Stormy, tu n'as jamais pensé que ne voulait pas faire ça ? »_

_« N'as-tu jamais pensé que je ne voulais pas te voir jeter ta vie en l'air. »_

_Pendant les deux prochaines minutes, il y eu un silence gênant entre eux. Aucun ne savait quoi dire._

_Elle pris une profonde inspiration._

_« Quand pars-tu ? »_

_« Demain après-midi », répondit-il._

_« Tu m'appelleras quand tu y arriveras. »_

_« Oui, », répondit-il « Et toutes les deux semaines. »_

_« D'accord, sois prudent. ». Elle se battait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes tomber. « Et bien, je dois y aller, j'au des cours à donner demain. »_

_« D'accord. », dit-t-il en se levant. Il la serra étroitement. « Je vais rester en contact. Rémy le promet. »_

_« Ouais. » Elle embrassa rapidement sa joue et se tourna sans regarder en arrière, en fondant en larmes._

Ororo mis ses essuie-glaces quand il commença à pleuvoir. Rémy avait tenu sa promesse, mais il ne l'avait jamais appelé pour lui dire qu'il était de retour aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être ne la voulait-il plus derrière son dos. Ou peut-être qu'il avait eu des ennuis avec son employeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

* * *

Elle regarda l'infirmière inconsciente. Parfait. Elle se glissa en dehors du placard et fit la route jusqu'à la chambre de Gambit.

Quand il y arriva, elle fut contente de voir qu'il était inconscient. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle devait le trouver.

Elle regarda la silhouette inconsciente dans le lit. Il avait eu de la chance, il était encore en vie. Elle alla voir ses affaire et commença à fouiller dedans.

Ou-est-il ? Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle avait regardé partout. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir trouvé.

Elle ramassa son trench-coat et fouilla à nouveau dedans. Il devait être ici. Juste au moment ou elle allait renoncer, elle le sentit. Ce voleur était sournois. Elle ouvrit la poche cachée et tira l'objet qu'elle cherchait. Il était soigneusement emballé dans un mouchoir en soie.

« Puis-je vous aider à quelque chose ? », demanda l'infirmière Taryn alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre.

Elle glissa l'objet enveloppé dans sa chemise. Puis, elle se retourna.

« Je voulais simplement vérifier sa tension. »

« Et bien, peut-être vouliez-vous aussi vérifier si c'était les affaires du patient. », déclara Taryn en prenant le trench coat des mains de l'infirmière. « Je peux le faire, merci. »

Elle donna un regard mauvais à l'infirmière et quitta la chambre. Si ça avait été à sa façon, l'infirmière serait morte. Mais elle avait trouvé ce pourquoi elle était là.

Elle marcha dans les escaliers, vers le toit. Elle repris son apparence. Elle sortit l'objet et le déballa. Elle parla dans son communicateur.

« Eric, je l'ai. »

* * *

Kitty, Jubilée et Rogue descendirent les escaliers après avoir nettoyé ce matin la Salle des dangers. Ce qu'elles trouvèrent fut Kurt et Logan essayant de contrôler une salle pleine d'étudiants.

« Où sont Mme Monroe et le Professeur ? », demanda Rogue quand Bobby les rejoignit avec les autres garçons.

« A l'hôpital. », répondit Bobby. « Son frère ou je sais pas qui a eu un accident. Le Professeur a annulé les cours pour qu'ils puissent le chercher à l'hôpital. »

« Ouais », sourit Kitty. « J'aimerais savoir si c'est ce gars là, Gambit, à qui elle parle au téléphone. »

« Ça pourrait l'être. » Jubilée rigola. « Je me demande à quoi cet homme mystère ressemble. »

« Je parie qu'il est super craquant. », rêva Kitty. « Un parfait mélange de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp et Orlando Bloom. »

Piotr leva les yeux.

« J'espère que non », murmura-t-il à Bobby.

« C'EST BON LES GAMINS. RESTEZ CALME. », cria Logan, se tournant vers Kurt. Mais leur le film. »

« Ja. », répondit Kurt. Il pouvait entendre son cœur se serrer. Que faire si Kitty avait raison.

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière de la pièce était si vive qu'il eu à les protéger. Il regarda autour de lui d'un rapide regard. Ou-suis-je ? Il regarda un fil accroché à son bras et remarqua qu'il était dans une chemise d'hôpital. Je suis dans le laboratoire d'Essex. Il paniqua et tenta de sortir du lit.

« Monsieur, vous avez besoin de vous calmer. », dit l'infirmière.

Il n'écouta pas.

« Gambit a besoin de sortir d'ici. »

« Monsieur, vous êtes blessé. », répondit Taryn, ne pouvant l'empêcher de sortir du lit. « Docteur…Docteur…J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour le calmer. »

« Laissez Gambit sortir d'ici. ». Il commença à se débattre contre une équipe d'infirmière et de médecins qui le tenaient dans le lit.

« Cela devrait faire l'affaire. », dit le médecin en lui injectant quelque chose.

« Qu'est que vous m'avez fait ? », s'offusqua-t-il. Quand le personnel le libéra, il tenta de se lever. Il se redressa mais son corps pesait une tonne. Il se laissa retomber. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Gambit ? »

« Tout va bien Mr. LeBeau. », lui assura l'infirmière Taryn. « C'est juste quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre. Nous ne voulons pas vous blesser. »

« Où…Où est Gambit ? »

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital, dans le New Jersey. », expliqua-t-elle en même temps de vérifié sa tension.

Gambit regarda son bras gauche dans le plâtre. Son cops lui faisait mal partout. Puis, il sentit le bandage sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Vous avez eu un accident de moto hier soir. Maintenant, essayez de vous reposer. », répondit-elle. « Nous avons contacté votre sœur. Elle est en route à l'heure où je vous parle. »

« Ma sœur. » Stormy. Il soupira en se souvenant de leur dernier rendez-vous.

_« Tu m'appelleras quand tu y arriveras. », demanda Ororo, de l'espoir dans ses yeux._

_« Oui, », répondit-il « Et toutes les deux semaines. »_

_« D'accord, sois prudent. »._

_Il pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle était en colère. Il pouvait sentir tout ses émotions dans sa tête_

_« Et bien, je dois y aller, j'au des cours à donner demain. »_

_« D'accord. », dit-t-il en se levant. Il la serra étroitement. « Je vais rester en contact. Rémy le promet. »_

_« Ouais. » _

_Il sentit ses lèvres se pressées contre sa joue. Elle détourna rapidement la tête pour éviter qu'il la voit pleurer. Et il savait qu'elle pleurait. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui. En plus, il commençait à pleuvoir._

_Il se rassit à la table, se sentant coupable_

_« Votre dessert Monsieur » dit le serveur en plaçant une mousse au chocolat devant lui._

_« Merci », répondit-il doucement. Il ramassa sa fourchette et commença à la manger. D'habitude, il se serait battu avec Ororo pour chaque bouchée. Mais pas ce soir_

« Pouvez-vous donner à Gambit ses lunettes dans son manteau ? », demanda-t-il « La lumière lui fait mal aux yeux. »

« Bien sûr. », dit l'infirmière en récupérant ses lunettes. « Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

« D'accord », répondit-il quand elle sortit de la salle. Il glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et tourna la tête sur le coté, mais cela ne cacha pas ses larmes

* * *

Au milieu du film, Kurt se leva et quitta la salle. C'était inhabituel pour lui de sortir de la salle pendant qu'un films était diffusé, surtout un film sur les pirates. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. La conversation des filles restaient dans sa tête.

« Tu vas bien, l'Elfe ? », demanda Logan sachant que Pirates Des Caraïbes était l'un de ses films préférés.

« Ja », menti Kurt « Je vais bien. Juste inquiet pour Ororo Elle était très bouleversé quand elle est partie »

« Elle va bien aller. C'est une femme forte. », répondit Logan. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, l'Elfe ? »

« Probablement rien »

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Ce gars-Rémy Ororo ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de lui, mais elle a dit qu'ils étaient très proches. » Kurt baissa la tête. « Que faire si ils étaient plus que des amis Que faire si… »

« Je pense que tu es juste paranoïaque. », répondit Logan. « Ils sont probablement des amis proches, tout simplement. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi à ce soit. »

« Ja. », soupira Kurt. « Je suppose. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, l'Elfe. Elle t'aime. » Logan lui tapait dans le dos. « Maintenant, revenons voir ce film avant que tu manques une bonne scène de combat. »

* * *

« Où est-il ? »

Mystique lui remit le mouchoir.

Magnéto enleva soigneusement le mouchoir pour voir de Rubis. Ce n'était pas un rubis ordinaire. En fait, c'était le Rubis mystique de puissance de Cyttorak. Son propriétaire allait être très heureux de le récupérer.

Il sourit à Mystique.

« Il est temps de passer à la prochaine partie de notre plan. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur (Michelle2) : Kurt et Ororo sont en couple depuis 2 mois. Kurt est à l'institut depuis 4 mois.

Actuellement, Rogue et Bobby sont en couple. Mais ça peut changer. Parce que nous savons tous que Rogue et Gambit sont fait pour être ensemble (et la traductrice est tout-à fait d'accord avec elle )).

Note de la traductrice :

Je pense que vous avez remarquez que Gambit parle la plupart du temps à la troisième personne. Pour les personnes n'ayant jamais lu les Comics, sachez que dans ceux-là, Gambit parle comme ça. Ce n'est pas une erreur de traduction .

Pas de chapitre pendant 15 jours, je pars en vacances Samedi et pas de connexions Internet. Donc voilà …


	4. Chapitre 3

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

* * *

**Le Prince des voleurs.**

Chapitre 3 : Ororo et Rémy.

Gambit regardait le plafond_. Le temps peut-il aller encore moins vite ?, _pensait-t-il alors qu'il attendait qu'Ororo arrive. _Je déteste être à l'hôpital_.

Il s'assit rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se pencha en arrière sur le lit quand in s'aperçu que ce n'était que l'infirmière.

« Je vous est apporté un déjeuner. » », dit-elle en souriant avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. « Je suis sûr que vous être affamé. »

« Oui. », répondit-il alors que son estomac gargouillait. Il regarda le plateau qu'elle plaça en face de lui. Ce n'était pas une nourriture très appétissante, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il avait bien pu manger ces derniers jours. En gros, les mendiants ne peuvent pas faire la fine bouche. « Merci. »

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour manger ? », demanda l'infirmière Taryn. « Je peux vous aider à manger si vous êtes trop faible. »

_Je ne suis pas trop faible, mais elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder. _Peut-être que cet hôpital avait ses avantages.

« Oui. » Il lui fit un de ses sourires les plus charmants. « Gambit pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. »

* * *

« LA PIZZA EST ARRIVEE. », annonça Logan quand il apporta plusieurs boites sur la table de la cafétéria.

Vu la façon avec laquelle les étudiants se sont jetés dessus, on aurait croire qu'ils étaient rendus affamés par Logan et Kurt.

Kurt soupira et pris une tranche qu'il réussit à attraper. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il voulait qu'Ororo revienne à la maison. Être loin d'elle le tuait de l'intérieur.

« Ouais tiens », dit Kitty à ses amis. « Vous pensez qu'avec le mystérieux homme de Storm qui vient ici, j'aurais peut-être une chance avec Mr Wagner ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Le béguin de son amie pour Kurt était le plus ennuyeux. De tous ce que la jeune fille pouvait parler, c'était Kurt.

« Non Kitty. Je pense qu'il aime Mme Monroe. »

« J'ai donc une chance. », répondit Kitty en ignorant le commentaire de Rogue.

Rogue regarda Kurt. Il avait l'air tellement déprimé.

« Kitty. Regarde-le. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? »

« Je sais. », sourit Kitty. « Il est tellement mignon quand il boude. »

Rogue soupira et enleva ses gants pour manger sa pizza. Son cœur de serra quand ses amies revinrent. Ils n'étaient pas méchants où autre chose, mais ils savaient que sa mutation n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

« Rogue, regarde ça. », dit Bobby quand il prit une part de sa pizza. « Hey, Piotr ! Attrape ! » Il se mit à rire quand la part atterrit sur le front de son ami.

Agacé, Rogue s'essuya les mains et se leva.

« Je te jure Bobby, tu es immature parfois. », dit-elle, moins amusée. « Je serais dans la salle de jeux pour jouer au billard, si un jour tu grandis. »

Bobby haussa les épaules.

Piotr pris la part de pizza et la jeta sur Bobby. Au lieu de la toucher lui, il frappa l'un des élèves d'une autre table.

* * *

« C'est bon. », dit Gambit en poussant la nourriture loin de lui. Normalement, être nourrit par une aussi belle femme aurait ravivé son appétit. La nourriture le détendait, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ororo arriver dans sa chambre lui tordait les entrailles.

« D'accord. », dit l'infirmière Taryn en plaçant le plateau à moitié mangé sur une petite table à coté du lit. « Je le pose là si vous en voulez encore. Je vais aller voir le patient dans la chambre d'à côté. »

« D'accord. », répondit-il et se coucha sur le coté, face à la porte.

_Que faire si elle est en colère contre moi ?,_ pensa-t-il._ Je ne l'ai même pas appelé quand je suis rentré. Elle a du être inquiète. Et après, elle entend parler de l'accident._

Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Je me suis certainement mis dans le pétrin cette fois. J'aurais du l'écouter. Mais, non. Je n'appartiens pas à l'institut. Elle va me traiter d'imbécile et ne m'écoutera pas._

_Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. _Il combattait contre ses larmes._ Pourquoi ai-je pris ce travail ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allais pas avec lui. Mon Dieu, je suis stupide. Je ne peux pas laisser Storm savoir. Elle serait en colère contre moi. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de mes problèmes._

Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes tomber une fois de plus. Il ne pleurait jamais très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

* * *

« Xavier va être en colère. », grommela Logan quand il regardait la cafétéria remplie d'élèves couverts de pizza. _Je vais dehors pour fumer une cigarette rapidement et ça se déchaine. _« VOUS ALLEZ TOUS RESTER ICI ET ME NETTOYER TOUTE CETTE MERDE. »

« J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais ils se sont ligués contre moi. » Kurt essuya sont visage. « Les chances étaient de 50 contre 1. »

« Je n'en doute pas. D'où a commencé la bataille de nourriture ? »

« Devine. », répondit Kurt quand il enleva une part de pizza sur sa chemise. « Qui serait aussi immature ? »

« DRAKE. »

Bobby Drake grinça des dents en entendant Logan crier son nom. Il était dans la merde maintenant.

* * *

Aussi vite qu'Ororo avait garé la voiture, elle se dirigea vers les portes de l'hôpital.

« Ororo. », appela Xavier de la voiture.

Elle se retourna.

« Je suis désolée Professeur. », s'excuse-t-elle, quand elle retourna à la voiture l'aider.

« C'est bon, Ororo. », répondit Xavier quand elle retira son fauteuil roulant du coffre. « Je sais que tu es inquiète pour ton ami. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. », s'excuse-t-elle à nouveau. « Je n'y pensais pas. »

Ororo lui ouvrit la porte.

« Est-ce que l'infirmière vous a dit quel étage était-ce ? »

« Non. », répondit Ororo quand elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles._ Pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé cette information ? Comment puis-je être aussi stupide ?_

Xavier soupira. Il savait qu'Ororo pensait que tout était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Parfois, les choses de produiraient. « Nous allons tous simplement demander à l'accueil. »

* * *

Rogue replaça les boules pour une autre partie de billard. Elle pouvait entendre Logan crier dans la cafétéria. _Je me demande ce qu'a fait Bobby cette fois ?_

Elle se sentait bien, surtout depuis qu'elle n'avait pas son petit ami le clown autour d'elle pour la distraire. Elle frappa toutes les boules unies sans toucher les boules rayées. Elle sourit face à son succès.

_Je suis pas mal bonne pour ça._ _Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je prenne ma vengeance sur Logan un de ces jours. _Elle entendit Logan s'agiter à nouveau. Ce n'tait sûrement pas pour aujourd'hui. C'est sûr.

* * *

_Il vit dans l'ombre son employeur l'attendant. L'homme était impatient. Je suis là._

_« Vous avez besoin d'un meilleur système de sécurité. »_

_« Combien de temps avez-vous été là-bas ? »_

_« Assez longtemps. », répondit-il. « Où est mon argent. »_

_« Vous aurez le reste de votre argent que vous me montrerez le rubis. », déclara son employeur. « S'il vous plait, prenez un siège. »_

_Il regarda son employeur avec suspicion quand il s'assit. L'homme était assez intelligent pour un vieux gars et impossible de lire ses émotions. La salope bleue sur sa droite était aussi difficile à lire, mais le stupide gosse avec son briquet lui appris que cet homme n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade._

_« Où est le rubis ? », demanda son employeur._

_Il tira le rubis enveloppé dans sa poche et le plaça au milieu du bureau. Son employeur le ramassa et le déballa._

_« Parfait. », dit son employeur alors qu'il observait le rubis dans sa main. « Je dois dire, Gambit, que la description que m'avait donné Sabretooth au sujet de vos compétences étaient ont peu plus vraie. »_

_« J'en ai rien à foutre de Sabretooth. », répondit Gambit. « Maintenant, où est mon argent ? »_

_« Oui, votre argent. », déclara son employeur. « Il y a eu un léger changement. »_

_« Qu'entendez-vous par changement ? », exigea Gambit._

_« Je suis très impressionné par vos compétences. »_

_« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi. »_

_« Je pourrais vous avoir comme membre de mon équipe. Combattez avec moi. Rejoignez la Fraternité. »_

_« Ecoutez Magnéto. », dit Gambit debout. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par voutre club. Je veux mon argent, et je le veux maintenant. »_

_Magnéto garda un visage posé._

_« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de marchander avec moi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? », répondit Gambit en faisant tournoyer une carte brillante entre ses doigts._

_Magnéto le regarda durement._

_Gambit voulu s'avancer mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux. Oh merde. Il se souvint qu'il portait des bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux métalliques. Il sentit son gilet pare-balles se serrer. Puis, il fut contraint de retourner s'asseoir._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »_

_« Juste vos services pour la Fraternité. », dit à nouveau Magnéto._

_« Où est le piège ? ». Gambit le regarda avec haine._

_« Il n'y en a pas. », répondit Magnéto. « Juste vous service pour mon équipe. »_

_Merde. C'était ça le hic._

_« Très bien. », répondit Gambit. « Je ferais parti de votre équipe. »_

_« Bien », répondit Magnéto quand il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. « Il y a une chambre prête pour vous. Mystique et Pyro peuvent vous la montrer. »_

_Gambit se leva et ramassa son sac. Puis, il suivit Mystique et Pyro._

_« Fait comme chez toi, Gambit », dit Mystique en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre._

_Dégage Salope. Dégage de là. Pensa Gambit en la poussant pour passer devant elle. Il se retourna pour voir Pyro le dévisager. « Ça te dérange ? », demanda-t-il en lui fermant la porte au nez._

_Il laissa tomber son sac et s'affala sur le lit. Magnéto allait le payer._

Ororo rentra dans la chambre avec Xavier derrière elle.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il s'était réveillé. »

« Il s'est réveillé il y a environ deux heures. », expliqua l'infirmière Taryn. « Il se débattait pour sortir de son lit. Nous avons eu peur qu'il se fasse mal alors nous lui avons donné quelque chose pour qu'il se détende. »

« Oh. », dit doucement Ororo en regardant son frère endormi sur le lit. Ce n'était pas le même Rémy LeBeau dont elle avait le souvenir. Il avait vraiment sale mine. Son visage était pâle, avec des grosses cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient sales et en désordre. En remarquant sa barbe, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins une semaine. Et puis, il était maigre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant.

_Rémy, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?_ Ororo se dirigea vers le lit et tendit la main pour lui brosser les cheveux.

_Il plaça sa moto à une petite distance du repère de Magnéto. Il n'était pas trop loin. _

_Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. L'endroit était au milieu de nulle part. Personne ne remarquerait ce qu'il avait prévu. Si Magnéto ne l'avait pas payé, il allait faire payer Magnéto._

_Il posa ses mains sur le bâtiment et regarda l'endroit qu'il touchait prendre une lueur rose. Il serra les dents quand il se concentra pour plus le propager, il n'avait jamais fait ça à quelque chose d'aussi énorme._

_Juste avant qu'il perde connaissance, il lâcha et courut aussi vite qu'il le pu jusqu'à sa moto. Quand il sauta dessus et démarra le moteur, il pouvait entendre le début de l'explosion._

_Il partit sur sa moto quand le repaire de Magnéto commença à exploser derrière lui. Il regarda en arrière, pour voir trois sphères métalliques voler au dessus de lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être bon._

Ororo lui brossait les cheveux et il sursauta à son toucher. Il s'assit dans le lit, haletant et en sueur.

« Je suis désolé bébé. » Il entendit une voix familière. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et se frotta les yeux.

« Stormy. »

Ororo soupira à l'entente de ce surnom. Elle décidé de le lui reprocher plus tard.

« Hey Gambit. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. », répondit-il doucement quand l'infirmière commença à débrancher les fils accrocher à son bras. « Tu viens sauver Gambit de l'hôpital. Il n'aime pas être ici. »

« Oui. », dit-elle en le serra soigneusement dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. « Le Professeur et moi allons te sortir d'ici. »

« D'accord. », Il reposa la tête sur son épaule et regarda l'homme dans sa chaise roulante. Il lâcha rapidement l'étreinte quand il se dirigea vers lui.

« Vous devez être le célèbre Gambit. J'entends souvent parler de vous. » Xavier sourit et lui tendit la main. « Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur. », répondit Gambit en lui serrant la main.

« Ororo, pourquoi n'aides-tu pas Gambit à se changer. Je vais signer tout les papiers nécessaires à sa sortie. »

« Très bien, Professeur. », répondit Ororo, et le regarda quand il quitta la chambre avec l'infirmière.

Gambit baissa la tête.

« Gambit est désolé de pas avoir appelé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de t'inquiéter. »

Ororo prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois Ok. », répondit-elle. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. », mentit-il. « Gambit va bien. Juste fatigué et affamé. »

« Et bien, nous verrons ça après. », dit Ororo quand elle se dirigea vers son sac. « Tu ne risques pas d'attirer les dames avec cette chemise d'hôpital. »

« Oui. », répondit-il en commençant à se détendre un peu. « Les chemises d'hôpital ne sont pas faite pour être porter par un aussi beau cul que les dames aiment. »

Il a un tel égo. Ororo sourit.

« Permets-moi de te trouver un jean et une chemise »

« Non, Gambit veut son armure. », dit-il en montrant la chaise.

« Tu es sûr ? », dit Ororo quand elle le regarda. « Tu l'as porté quand tu as eu ton accident. Il pue comme si tu l'as porté pendant trois jours. »

« Gambit veut le porter. »

« Ok, si tu insistes. », répondit-elle en commençant à l'aider à le mettre. Elle lui toucha son bras plâtré. « Rémy, à propos de l'accident. »

« Gambit ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant. », répondit-il en mettant son trench coat. « Il est fatigué. »

« Très bien. », soupira Ororo. _Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler. Il me dit tout._ « Nous pouvons en parler plus tard. »

« D'accord. » Gambit baissa la tête. _Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui s'est réellement passé._

« Es-tu sûr que tu es bien ? »

« Oui. Gambit est juste fatigué. », répondit-il en bâillant.

« J'ai pris soin de tout. » Xavier roula dans la salle. « Sommes-nous prêt à y aller ? »

« Oui Professeur. », répondit Ororo se retournant ensuite vers son frère. « Penses-tu que tu peux marcher. »

« Oui. », Gambit hocha la tête et essaya de se lever. Il était si faible que Ororo du le rattraper. « Peut-être pas. »

« Tout va bien. », dit Ororo en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le lit. « Je vais chercher l'infirmière pour te chercher un fauteuil roulant. »

Gambit hocha la tête quand elle quitta la salle. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise avec Xavier.

Xavier sentit son malaise.

« J'ai préparé une chambre pour vous. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Tout ami d'Ororo est un de mes amis. »

« Merci Monsieur. », répondit Gambit.

Logan marchait dans la salle de jeux pour trouver Rogue jouer toute seule. « Et bien, au moins un de vous se comporte bien. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Rogue, quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ton petit ami à commencé une bataille de nourriture. Kurt est en train de lui faire la morale. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour nettoyer le cafétéria ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas celle qui a foutu le bordel. », répondit Logan. « Je voudrais que tu fasses autre chose par contre. »

« Ok », répondit Rogue.

« L'ami de Ro', Gambit Rémy quelque chose ou un truc comme ça, doit venir habiter ici quelques jours. », dit Logan. « Le professeur veut que quelqu'un prépare la chambre à coté de la mienne pour lui. Tu pense que tu peux faire ça ? »

« Bien sûr. », sourit Rogue. _Au moins, il y a une personne qui me traite comme une adulte responsable._

« Merci. »


	5. chapitre 4

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Le prince de voleurs.**

Chapitre 4 : Amener Gambit à la maison.

« Je n'y crois pas. », dit Ororo à Xavier en regardant la route. _C'était assez fatigant, nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu à prendre les affaires de Rémy. Et maintenant, nous sommes bloqués dans les embouteillages, pare-choc sur pare-choc. « _Ça va être long avant de rentrer à la maison. » _Jusqu'à maintenant, ce mercredi était pourri_.

« Tout va bien Ororo », répondit Xavier. « Nous ne sommes pas pressés »

« Ouais », soupira-t-elle, en ajustant son rétroviseur intérieur pour observer Gambit, endormi sur la banquette arrière.

_Ororo, il va bien aller_

_Je le sais professeur, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. D'habitude, il est tellement bavard. Il me dit tout._

_Il te fait confiance._

_Je sais, mais je suis vraiment inquiète pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant._

_Ça va aller. Tu dois être patiente avec lui. Ne le force pas à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas._

_D'accord. _Elle se tourna vers Xavier. _Je le laisserais me parler quand il sera prêt._

Ororo jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. _S'il vous plait, faites que tout se passe bien. _Elle soupira un rajusta le rétroviseur intérieur.

**XXX**

**ROGUE,**_ ça, c'était de la bonne poussière_, pensa Rogue alors qu'elle regardait son nom inscrit dans la poussière sur l'armoire. Elle le pulvérisa à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon et essuya la commode.

Elle faisait le ménage dans cette chambre depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. En ce moment, les draps séchaient dans le sèche-linge et la moquette avait déjà été aspirée. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était faire la poussière, refaire le lit et nettoyer la salle de bain.

« Tu as là. », sourit Kitty quand elle et Jubilée surgirent dans la pièce. « On se demandait où tu étais cachée. »

« Je ne me cachais pas. », répondit Rogue, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. « Logan m'a demandé de ranger cette chambre pour l'ami d'Ororo. »

« C'est donc là qu'il va être. », sourit Jubilée. « Cool. »

« Alors, qu'a fait Bobby pour s'attirer des ennuis ? », demanda Rogue en changeant de sujet.

Jubilée sourit.

« Et bien, Bobby a touché Kurt avec une tranche de pizza pendant la bataille de nourriture. »

« Ouais. Et maintenant, il nettoie la cafétéria avec une brosse à dents. »

_J'aurais bien voulu avoir un appareil photo. _

« Bien fait pour lui. », répondit Rogue. « Je lui est dit d'arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot. Le Professeur et Mme Munroe ne vont jamais nous faire confiance si nous arrivons à leur prouver que nous sommes des adultes mûrs et responsables. »

« Ouais. », convenu Kitty. « Mais je pense que M. Logan et M. Wagner ont été un peu dure avec lui. »

« Et Bien, nous allons te laisser, Chica. », sourit Jubilée.

« Ouais. », sourit Kitty.

« Oh ! », sourit malicieusement Jubilée. « Et pendant que tu y es, jettes des petits coups d'œil pour nous pour vérifiée si il est chaud. »

« Je vais y penser. »

« On se voit plus tard. »

« On t'apportera ton diner. »

**XXX**

Evan (Spyke) était assis au piano de sa tante Ororo avec ses deux amis, Rahne (Le loup) et Jamie (L'homme multiplié).

« Regardez-moi. Je suis le fantôme de l'Opéra. », dit-il quand il commença à appuyer sur les touches

« Evan, Rahne, Jamie », embêta Kurt quand il vit les trois enfants de sept ans jouer avec le piano de sa petite amie.

« Bonjour M Wagner. », dit innocemment Evan.

« On se lève. », dit-il. « Vous savez mieux que tout le monde qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le piano d'Ororo, en particulier toi Evan. »

« Mais on vérifiait juste s'il fonctionnait toujours. », répondit Evan. « Tante Ro' n'a pas joué de chansons depuis un moment et nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait être cassé.. »

Kurt soupira. Ororo n'avait pas joué de chanson pour les enfants ces derniers temps. Dernièrement, elle était distraite et assez déprimée. Bien sûr, elle était stressé de son nouveau rôle dans l'école.

« Allez, venez. Allons regarder un film. », sit-il doucement en les poussant en dehors de la salle.

« Regardez . Ma dent bouge. », dit Rahne en ouvrant la bouche et en agitant la dent avec sa langue.

_C'est tout simplement dégoûtant. _

« C'est bien Rahne. », répondit Kurt. « Tu pourras le montrer au Professeur quand il reviendra. »

« Où est le Professeur ? », demanda Jamie.

« Lui et Mme Munroe sont allés à l'hôpital voir un ami. », expliqua Kurt. _J'espère que c'est seulement un ami._

« Mme Kitty dit que c'est son petit-ami. », ajouta Rahne.

« Nan », protesta Evan. « M. Wagner est le petit-copain de Tante Ro'. N'est-ce pas M. Wagner ? »

« Oui, Evan. », soupira Kurt.

Evan sourit.

« Ma mère m'a dit que si vous vous mariez avec ma tante Ro', vous serez mon nouvel oncle. »

« Oui. », rougit-il.

« Alors, Tu as trouvé Munchkin Land (1) ? », dit Logan en apparaissant dans le salle.

« Oui, ils jouaient avec le piano d'Ororo. », dit Kurt.

Logan haussa les épaules.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu toucher à une de ses plantes/ »

_Que Dieu nous en préserve. _Il gloussa en pensant à Ororo, plus que protectrice avec ses plantes.

« Devinez quoi M. Logan ? », sourit Evan à l'homme grincheux.

« Quoi, Porc épic? »

« M. Wagner va être mon oncle. »

Logan regarda Evan et Kurt.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire l'Elfe ? »

« Non Logan. »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est vrai. », répondit-il. « Mais il faudrait mieux que le frigo soit rempli de bière, parce que quand Ororo et le Professeur entreront. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

« Merde. », convenu Logan. « Tu rigoles pas. »

**XXX**

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Rogue regarda la chambre. _Pas un si mauvais travail. C'est propre. _Bien sûr, la suggestion de Jubilée de faire trois trous dans le mûr pour espionner le mec chaud d'Ororo n'était pas un mauvaise idée.

« Hé. »

Rogue se retourna et posa une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

« Bobby. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. »

« Je suis désolé. », sourit Bobby en la serrant dans ses bras. « C'est donc là que le Gambit va être. »

« Je suppose. », répondit Rogue en sortant de la chambre. « Alors, qui est ce Gambit de toute façon ? »

« Je ne sais as. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est l'ami de Mme Munroe. Je venais d'arriver ici quand elle l'a rencontré. Je n'ai jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait. En fait, je pense que, à part M. Summers et le Dr Grey, personne ne l'a jamais rencontré. », dit-il alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. « Je ne pensais même pas qu'il existait vraiment avant que j'entende Kurt et Logan dire qu'elle était allée le chercher. J'ai juste pensé que Mme Ororo était avec lui après la longue pause avec Forge. »

« Forge est le gars qui l'a demandé en mariage, puis est parti avant qu'elle est pu lui dire oui ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Bobby. « Quoi qu'il en soit, J'ai entendu dire que ce gars, Gambit, était vraiment bizarre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Rogue quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa chambre.

« Outre le fait que personne ne l'a réellement vu ? », demanda Bobby.

« Oui, outre ce fait là. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est juste bizarre. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison de le trouver bizarre. », répondit Rogue. « Ce n'est pas juste de la juger comme ça alors que tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai entendu dire… »

« Ce n'est pas important. », dit Rogue. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer. « Ecoutes, je vais aller me coucher. « On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner. »

« Bonne nuit Rogue. »

« Bonne nuit Bobby. »

**XXX**

**Tard, dans la nuit…**

Ororo marchait jusqu'à son lit, fatiguée.

« Hé. »

« Ororo. » Kurt la pris dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué. Tu étais absente toute la journée. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et se sépara de lui. « Nous pouvons continuer plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi et de Logan pour m'aider à emmener Gambit dans sa chambre. Oh, et allume ton hologramme. »

« Ok. »

Kurt et Logan regardaient la forme endormie à l'arrière de la voiture. _Elle est folle. Elle l'a emmené à la maison._

« Gambit. », dit-elle en le secouant légèrement. « Gambit, réveilles-toi. Nous somme arrivé. »

Il se redressa lentement.

« C'est un manoir. Gambit croyait que Stormy travaillait dans une école. »

_Stormy. _Kurt se sentit soudainement jaloux. _Il l'appelle Stormy._

« Gambit, le manoir est une école. », répondit Ororo.

« Oh. », répondit-il en regardant les gens autour de lui. Il pouvait reconnaître le Professeur Xavier, mais pas les deux autres. Il se saisit de son Bô. « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Tout va bien. », répondit-elle. « Ce sont Kurt et Logan. Ils sont enseignants ici. Ils vont m'aider à te conduire dans ta chambre. »

« Oh. »

« Ça va le gosse. », dit Logan quand lui et Kurt l'aidèrent à se relever. _Le gosse est fin comme une putain de brindille, _pensa Logan quand Gambit fut totalement debout. « Merde, je me sens tout petit. »

« Logan, tu es petit par rapport à tout le monde. », répondit Kurt, qui se sentait aussi petit qu'une crevette. _Il fait bien six centimètres de plus que moi, et je fais au moins six centimètre_s de _plus que Logan_.

« Très drôle l'Elfe. », grogna Logan.

Ororo attrapa les sacs de Gambit du coffre de la voiture et ils prirent le chemin de la chambre.

**XXX**

Rogue, Kitty et Jubilée étaient assises sur leur lit et se vernissaient les ongles.

« Oh Mon dieu. », dit Kitty. « Orlando Bloom était si beau dans Pirates des Caraïbes. »

« Orlando Bloom est très beau. », bava Jubilée. « J'aurais voulu être la fille qui l'embrasse à a fin. »

« Orlando Bloom. » Rogue secoua la tête. « Je préfère Johnny Depp. »

« Johnny Depp. » Kitty grimaça. « Il a plus de quarante ans et joue des personnages bizarres. »

« Et alors ? », répondit Rogue. « C'est sexy. »

« Non, ça ne l'ai pas. »

« Si, ça l'est. », sourit Rogue. « L'homme pourrait ressembler à de la merde, il serait toujours aussi bien. »

« Hé. », dit Jubilée en sautant de son lit. « Je pense que Mme Munroe et le professeur sont de retour à la maison. »

« Ouais. », dit Rogue en écoutant attentivement Kurt et Logan. « Je peux les entendre au bout du couloir. »

Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à travers la porte de leur chambre et regardèrent les X-men conduire le nouveau mutant dans sa chambre.

Rogue observa son physique alors qu'il passait devant leur chambre. Il était grand, plus grand que les autres X-men. Ses grandes bottes métalliques claquaient contre le sol. Il portait un trench coat marron. En dessous, il portait un costume assez moulant et déchiré, avec un pantalon noir Le torse était légèrement de couleur magenta. Comme elle, il portait des gants. Il avait de long cheveux châtains tirés en une queue de cheval avec un bandana noir autour de sa tête.

Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'un rouge quand elle remarqua son regard sur elle. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient noirs avec des pupilles rouges et avaient des gros cernes sous eux. Son visage était très pâle et il avait une légère barbe. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa faiblesse et sa fatigue.

« Hey, vous trois. », leur dit Ororo. « Il est tard. Vous avez cours demain. »

« Ouais. », répondit Jubilée. « Bonne nuit Mme Munroe. »

Elles fermèrent la porte et se regardèrent.

« Oh mon Dieu. », dit Kitty en revenant vers son lit. « Ce gars est trop mal au point. »

« Ouais. », confirma Jubilée. « C'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais percé un trou dans le mûr pour l'espionner. »

Rogue s'assit en silence. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quant il l'avait regardé, elle avait été frappé par une vague d'émotion. La confusion. La colère. La tristesse. La honte.

Elle entendit ses amies commencer à parler de lui.

**XXX**

Gambit se sentait mal à l'aise avec tous ces étudiants qui ouvraient leur porte pour le dévisager. Avec ses boucliers mentaux aussi faibles, il pouvait sentir toutes leurs émotions.

Ils étaient tellement curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pourtant, en même temps, ils étaient effrayés et consternés de sa venue. Par contre, il avait quelqu'un qui e semblait pas ressentir cela.

Elle se tenait là, dans sa chemise de nuit noire avec ses amies. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs ondulés avec des mèches blanches. Elle avait les lèvres rouges pulpeuses, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment ça ferait s'il l'embrassait. En un mot, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur verte qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était comme regarder deux émeraudes. Il voulait les regarder pour toujours.

Mais, bien sûr, il était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait à peine marcher._ C'est bien ma veine. _Bien sûr, qui pourrait oublier une fille comme ça ? _Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être ma voisine de chambre ? Ou mieux encore, dans sa sienne ?_

Au lieu de cela, Ororo ouvrit une autre chambre pour lui. _Elle me fait passer devant une chambre de cette jolie jeune fille pour me tourmenter je parie._

« Nous sommes arrivé. », dit Ororo en souriant. « Je vais poser tes affaires pour l'instant. »

Gambit hocha la tête et sentit Kurt et Logan le conduire vers un lit double. Un lit. Un vrai lit. Quand ils le lâchèrent, il s'étala dessus. Un vrai lit. Il ne pris même pas les couvertures. Il était tout simplement bien sur le lit.

« Gambit. »

« Hein ? », gémit-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

« Logan est dans la chambre juste à coté et Kurt se trouve en face. », lui dit Ororo. « Réveilles-les si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Ok. »

Ororo regarda son ami fermer les yeux. _Mon Dieu. Dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ? _Elle s'approcha et lui caressa las cheveux.

« Ororo. », dit le Professeur. « Il va être endormi pendant un moment. Il serait temps de faire une réunion. »

« Ouais. », répondit-elle. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

**XXX**

« Alors, dans quel dépotoir tu as trouvé ce gamin Ro' ? », demanda Logan.

Ororo lui lança un regard noir. Elle aurait voulu le faire cramer pour avoir fait un commentaire comme ça.

« Désolé. », marmonna Logan dans sa barbe. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Selon l'infirmière, Gambit a eu un accident de moto. », expliqua Xavier. « Il conduisait tard dans la nuit sur une route assez tranquille et a perdu le contrôle de sa moto. Il a été chanceux, il a sauté avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un arbre. Il s'est fracturé le poignet et a beaucoup de bosses et de contusions. Lorsque la moto s'est écrasée, un morceau de métal s'est envolé et lui a ouvert la tête. Il a perdu connaissance peu de temps après. Il s'est réveillé quelques heures avant notre arrivée. »

« Aie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui à causé cet accident ? », demandé Kurt.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. », dit honnêtement Xavier. « Mais je vais demander à ce que sa moto soit ramené ici vendredi. J'aimerais que tu y jettes un coup d'œil dessus Logan. »

« Ok. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Gambit à propos de l'accident. »

« Quand je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. », répondit Ororo, inquiète.

« Comment le connais-tu ? », demanda Logan en croisant les bras.

Ororo écarquilla les yeux à cette question. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, sauf à Xavier, Jean et Scott. Elle avait complètement oublié que Logan et Kurt ne savait rien de lui.

« Hum…Il y a quelques années, au début de l'été, Cyclope, Jean et moi étions en mission. Au combat, j'ai été assommé et enlevé par les ennemis. », expliqua-t-elle. « Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me suis souvenu de rien. C'était comme si j'avais à nouveau treize ans. J'ai réussi à m'échapper en grimpant à une fenêtre. Je suis tombé dans la piscine qui était en dessous. Gambit m'a sauvé. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Il avait volé une peinture quand il m'a trouvé. J'avais confiance en lui alors il m'a emmené chez sa tante Matty. C'est une sorte de guérisseuse vaudou. Pas longtemps après, ma mémoire est revenue. Il m'a ramené ici. J'avais disparu pendant deux semaines. Je lui ai demandé de rester mais il est parti. Depuis, nous sommes des amis proches. Presque comme des frère et sœur. »

_Elle cache quelque chose_, pensa Logan quand elle eut fini.

_Deux semaines, _pensa Kurt. _Deux semaines. Qu'on-t-ils fait en deux semaines ?_

Logan la regarda durement.

« Je suppose que c'est un mutant. »

« Oui. », répondit Ororo.

« Gambit a la capacité de convertir l'énergie potentielle d'un objet magnétique en énergie cinétique. »

« En anglais Chuck. »

« Il peut faire exploser les choses. », dit Xavier.

**XXX**

Kurt accompagna Ororo à sa chambre.

« Ororo. »

« Ouais ? »

« A quel point est-tu proche de ce Gambit ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que toi et lui… »

« Non, nous ne l'étions pas. »

Kurt soupira de soulagement. _Merci mon Dieu._

« Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup. », expliqua-t-elle. « Gambit est comme un frère pour moi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses en communs. »

Kurt la regarda, confus.

« Et bien, je vais aller me coucher. Ça a été une longue journée. », dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Très bien. Je te vois demain au petit déjeuner. »

Elle allait fermer la porte quand elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Oh Kurt. »

« Oui ? ». Il se retourna et sourit.

« Rappelle toi que tu caches quelque chose de précieux. »

« Ok. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. », répondit-il et la regarda fermer la porte. Il se retourna et commença à aller vers sa chambre. _Cacher quelque chose de précieux. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?_

**XXX**

Logan soupira et regarda le Professeur Xavier.

« Il y a autre chose qui cloche avec le gamin, non ? »

« Oui Logan. J'ai foie en la confiance d'Ororo sur lui, mais je ne connais pas ce Gambit. Comme toi, c'est la première fois que je le rencontre réellement. »

« Et bien, si vous voulez mon avis. », dit Logan. « Le gamin sent mauvais. Il y a une odeur sur lui qui me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi. »

« Je suis d'accord. », répondit Xavier. « Je pense qu'il y a autre chose. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux que tu jettes un coup d'œil à sa moto. Je ne sais rien des motos ou des accidents. Mais j'ai été étonné de pouvoir récupérer des affaires dessus. »

« Quel genre de moto était-ce ? »

« Une Harley Davidson. Je pense que c'était l'Electra Glide Classic, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« C'est une moto chère. Au moins dix-sept mille. », répondit Logan. _Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse comme lui faisait avec une moto aussi chère ?_ « C'est une honte qu'elle soit détruite. »

« Oui Logan. Je pense que nous allons en savoir plus vendredi quand tu l'auras examiné. »

« Je suppose, oui. », dit Logan. _Je découvrirais ce que ce gamin cache._ « Bonne nuit Chuck. »

« Bonne nuit Logan. »

**XXX**

1 :Pays imaginaire de magicien d'Oz.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a souvent l'apparition du mot Chuck. C'est le surnom que Logan a attribuer au Professeur. Je n'ai pas su le traduire, alors je le laisse à l'original …

Au faite, la fiction originale est terminée, elle fait 34 chapitres.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Le prince des voleurs.**

Chapitre 5 : Gambit se réveille.

**Jeudi matin.**

Ororo s'était réveillé et avait fait sa routine. Bien sûr, elle avait été plus rapide que d'habitude. Au moment où Kurt vint à sa rencontre pour le petit déjeuner, elle n'était nulle par en vue.

Il réfléchit un instant. _Où pouvait-elle bien être ?_ Puis, il se souvint de son ami Gambit. Il dormait dans le même couloir que lui. Quand il fit le chemin pour allé à l'étage, il fut surpris de ne pas la croisée. _Elle a dut prendre un autre couloir._ Elle était là où il pensait. Il se figea et regarda la scène.

Ororo avait un plateau avec une pomme, une orange et une banane pour son ami. Bien sûr, en regardant l'homme, il n'allait pas se réveillé de sitôt pour le manger. Gambit était dans la même position que la nuit précédente. _Entièrement habillé et affalé au dessus des couvertures._

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Gambit était en mauvais état. OK Il ressemblait à une merde et encore, c'était gentil. Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas Ororo de jouer la mère poule avec lui.

« Mon Dieu, Rémy, tu transpires. »

Il regarda Ororo prendre le trench-coat de son ami. Gambit, en réponse, marmonna quelques mots et retourna dans son ancienne position. Kurt ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, mais la tournée de son cirque en Europe lui appris que ça sonnait comme du français, mais avec un sacré accent.

Ororo plia le trench-coat et le tint contre sa poitrine. Quand elle regardait con ai, il pouvait voir qu'elle était vraiment inquiète.

« Mon dieu, mon frère, dans quoi t'es tu embarqué ? », murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la commode et posa le trench coat dessus ? Elle se tourna vers la porte et sursauta quand elle le vit.

« Mon dieu, Kurt. », dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. « Depuis combien de temps est-tu l'as ? »

« Quelques minutes. »_ Et maintenant, elle pense que je suis invisible._ Répondit Kurt. Elle jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Le professeur pense qu'il va être inconscient un petit moment. », répondit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

« C'est bien qu'il se repose. », répondit Kurt.

« Ouais. J'aimerais juste que le professeur annule mes cours aujourd'hui comme il a fait pour notre séance dans la salle des dangers. », dit Ororo. « Je veux être là quand il se réveille. Je ne veux pas qu'il panique quand il se réveillera dans une chambre qui lui est inconnue. »

« Ororo, ça va aller. », répondit Kurt. « Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.. »

« Je sais. », sourira-t-elle. « J'ai juste l'impression que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du lui dire de venir ici. Et maintenant … »

« Les accidents arrivent Ororo. » Kurt enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ouais. » Ororo appuya sa tête sur son épaule. _Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça l'est ?_

**XXX**

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et regarda ses amis.

« Comme un dieu. », dit Kitty à Bobby et Piotr. « Quand ce gars, Gambit, est passé devant notre porte, j'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer. Je vous jure qu'il ressemblait à Judd Nelson dans The Breakfast Club ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu as raison », dit Jubilée. « Ses vêtements étaient géniale et tout. Il aurait pu se passer pour lui, si ce n'est pas son jumeau. »

« Tu as vu ce qu'il portait ? », demanda Piotr. « En dehors du trench coat. »

« Non. »

« Sa chemise était rose vif. », répondit Piotr.

« C'est sexy le rose. »

« Je te parie que le gars est gay. » Bobby se mit à rire et poussa Rogue. « Il portait du rose. »

« Dit un mec qui porte des boxeurs Bob l'éponge. », ajouta Rogue. « Je te jure, tu es immature. »

« C'était juste une blague Rogue. », répondit Bobby. « Ne déforme pas mes propos. »

« Je ne déforme rien. », dit hautement Rogue.

«Bobby secoua la tête.

« Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? »

« Parce que mon copain est un con qui agit selon son QI et on son âge. », dit-elle dans un excès de colère et se leva.

Bobby la regarda alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau au premier rang et laissa tomber ses livres dessus. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et poussa un soupir, énervée.

« Je me demande quel est son problème ? », demanda Piotr. _Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie._

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? », répondit Bobby qui se rassit. _Elle a dû trop absorbé du Logan._

« Très bien. », dit Ororo en rentrant dans la classe. « Je suis sûr que tout le monde à bien profité de votre journée en plus de la bataille de nourriture à la cafétéria, mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. »

« Arrêter de geindre. », dit-elle. « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. A cause de votre journée d'hier, j'ai reporté de test de demain à lundi. »

« Pourquoi pas mardi ? », demanda Bobby, essayant de le repousser le plus loin possible.

« Non. », répondit Ororo. « Vous avez juste la fin de la semaine pour réviser. Demain, je répondrais aux questions, donc gardez vos questions que vous souhaiter poser avant le contrôle. Pour l'instant, ouvrez page 232 et finissons le cours sur la guerre française et Indienne. »

**XXX**

« PUTAIN ! » Magnéto tapa ses poings contre la table. Il pensait avoir pris tout ce que Gambit lui avait volé. Mais, il se trompait.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? », demanda Mystique en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Magnéto leva les yeux vers elle.

« Non seulement Gambit a détruit un de mes repaires, mais il a anéanti tous mes fichiers sur mon ordinateur portable. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? » demanda Pyro, en train de jouer avec son briquet.

« Gambit est jeune mais il n'est pas stupide. », expliqua Mystique. « Il essaye de nous faire échouer. », Elle regarda Magnéto. « Il nous a utilisé comme nous l'avons utilisé. »

Magnéto se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les mains.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

« Alors, qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Gambit est le genre de personne qui tient des preuves sur ses activités, rien que pour sauver son cul. », lui rappela Mystique. « Il a un ordinateur portable. Il a probablement fait une copie des fichiers qu'il a détruits. »

« Mystique, emmène Pyro à l'hôpital où est Gambit. », commanda Magnéto. « Trouvez son ordinateur portable et copier toutes les informations dedans. S'il veut jouer avec moi, aors nous allons jouer avec lui. »

**XXX**

Pendant sa pause, Ororo alla dans la chambre de Rémy. Quand elle arriva, elle le troua dans une position différente.

_Il s'est levé,_ se dit-elle en voyant le plateau de fruits mangé. _Il devait avoir faim. _Il ne restait plus rien, sauf un trognon de pomme et d'orange et deux peaux de bananes.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit.

_Dans le train, il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle ? »_

_« Je déteste ne pas savoir qui je suis. », répondit Ororo. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir treize ans, mais je sais que je suis beaucoup plus vieille que ça. »_

_« Ça va aller ma Chérie. », répondit-il. « Ma tante, elle est guérisseuse. Elle peut te guérir. Tes souvenirs vont revenir. »_

_« « Et si elle y arrive. » Elle renifla. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? »_

_Il se tut un instant. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux fixer son visage tâché de larmes. _

_« Je vais prendre soin de toi. », dit-il doucement. « Je ne vais rien laisser t'arrivé. »_

_« Vraiment. »_

_« Oui. », répondit-il en lui baisant le front. « Tu es mon ami Stormy. Ma voleuse de sœur. Je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. »_

Ororo se pencha et lui baisa le front.

« Il est temps que ce soit moi qui soit la pour toi Rémy. Mon voleur de frère.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna. Il marmonna et roula dans son lit. Elle regarda la plateau vide et se dirigea vers la porte.

**XXX**

Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, Mystique se changea en infirmière. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle et Pyro sortirent.

« La chambre de Gambit est dans l'aile gauche. Assures-toi d'attirer l'attention dans l'aile droite. »

« Pas de problème. », répondit Pyro en commençant à marcher dans le couloir. Il tira son briquet de sa poche et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma.

« Mon garçon. », lui dit une des infirmières. « Vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici. »

« Je suis désolé. », répondit-il en jetant la cigarette encore allumée dans la poubelle. Il se concentra alors qu'il s'éloignait ? _Désole, mon cul._

La poubelle pris feu, paniquant une partie des infirmières. Il se retourna pour propager les flammes que des infirmières et médecins essayaient d'éteindre.

Mystique lui sourit puis partit dans le couloir, alors que la plupart du personnel se précipitait pour stopper le feu.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Gambit qu'elle trouva vide. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? J'étais ici hier. _Elle changea son apparence en un visiteur et sortit de la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Raven Creed. Je suis ici pour rendre visite à mon ami Rémy LeBeau. »

La femme de la réception regarda sur ses fichiers.

« M. LeBeau est sorti hier. »

« Hier. » _J'étais ici hier._

« Oui. », répondit-elle. « Sa sœur est venue hier après-midi et l'a emmené. »

_Sa sœur. _Mystique réfléchit pendant un instant. _Victor n'avait_ _jamais dit que Gambit avait une sœur. Seulement un frère._

« Euh … Quel est son nom ? Pour que je puisse parler avec elle et le voir. », demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Il a tellement de sœur. »

L'infirmière regarda le formulaire.

« Ororo Munroe. Elle est de Westchester. »

« Oui, je sais. », répondit Mystique. Elle marcha loin du bureau. _Storm est sa sœur. Magnéto va être scandalisé._

**XXX**

Au moment où l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Rémy remua dans son lit. Le visage d'Ororo s'illumina quand elle s'en aperçut.

« Bienvenue chez les vivants. »

Rémy la regarda, il était encore à moitié endormi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Ororo en enlevant la frange devant ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Mieux. » Il regarda son bras plâtré et devina son bandage à la tête.

Ororo disparut dans la salle de bain un moment, puis revint avec un gant de toilette humide. Elle enleva soigneusement le bandage et essuya la coupure.

« Ils servent le déjeuner à la cafétéria. Veux-tu que je t'apporte un plateau ou veux-tu descendre ? »

« Tu seras là ? », demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je vais descendre. »

« Ok », sourit-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

« Où est mon trench coat ? »

« Sur la commode. »

« Donne le moi. »

Ororo attrapa son manteau et l'aida à le mettre. Il était d'une aussi mauvaise humeur que certains enfants le samedi matin.

« Viens. »

**XXX**

« Et bien, l'avez-vous ? », demanda Magnéto avec impatience.

« Non », répondit Mysique.

« Que veux-tu dire par NON ? »

« Il n'était pas là. », expliqua-t-elle. « Il est parti hier. Il a été pris en charge par sa sœur. Ororo Munroe. »

« Storm. », répondit Magnéto. « Maintenant, Charles l'a. Cela va ralentir mes projets. » Il regarda Mystique. « J'ai besoin de ses informations qu'il a volé. Occupes-toi en. »

**XXX**

Kurt regarda la salle à manger. _Où est donc Ororo ? Nous avons toujours déjeuné ensembles. _

« Un problème l'Elfe ? », demanda Logan, détectant le malaise chez son ami.

Kurt soupira et s'assit à table.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vois. » Logan prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Détends-toi. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

_Je l'espère._

« Ouais. » Kurt sourit quand il la vie. Il utilisa rapidement son hologramme pour ne pas effrayé Gambit. _Pour l'instant en tout cas._

Il regarda Ororo traîné pratiquement son ami à la table. Le gamin avait l'air mal à l'aise en présence de tout ces gens. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et les mêmes vêtements que la vieille.

« Assis-toi ici. », lui dit Ororo d'un ton maternel. Gambit resta silencieux et pris un siège à coté de Kurt.

Kurt se leva et embrassa Ororo légèrement sur les lèvres. Il pouvait voir Gambit ricaner. _Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? _Il se recula et fixa les yeux de sa petite amie.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre place Ororo, et je vais vous chercher à manger, à toi et à Gambit ?»

« Ok. » Elle l'embrassa et s'assit.

Gambit le regarda s'éloigner. _Comment osait-il l'embrasser ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour embrasser sa sœur ? Il le fait encore et je vais…_ Il baissa à nouveau la tête quand Ororo se tourna vers lui.

Elle se tourna vers Gambit pour le voir remettre son col et se cacher sous son manteau. _C'est comme si il se cachait de tout le monde. Habituellement, c'est tellement une grande gueule._

« Tu vas bien Gambit ? »

« Oui. », répondit-il doucement. « Juste fatigué. »

« Ok. Tu n'as qu'à manger un petit bout et ensuite, tu retourneras te coucher. »

Logan sortit un cigare et le plaça dans le coin de sa bouche. Il restait seulement pour voir l'ami d'Ororo. Le gosse ressemblait à une merde. _J'attends juste que le Punk fasse un mauvais mouvement._

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas allumer cette chose dans la maison Logan. », l'avertit Xavier alors qu'il arrivait à la table des professeurs.

« Je connais les règles Chuck. », répondit Logan. « Donc, pas besoin de me faire la morale. »

« Je ne la faisait pas. » Xavier se tourna vers Gambit et sourit. « Bonjour Gambit. J'espère que tu as trouvé ta chambre agréable. »

« Oui. », répondit-il en regardant fixement la table. « Merci Beaucoup. »

Xavier le regarda un moment. _Ororo, es-tu sûr que tout va bien avec lui ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Il m'a presque rien dit depuis qu'il est réveillé. Ce n'est pas lui. Je suis très inquiète._

_Je sais que tu l'es._

« Gambit, si tout va bien, j'aimerais vous observer au laboratoire plus tard. »

Laboratoire. Laboratoire. Gambit regarda Ororo, paniqué.

« Non. »

« Gambit, le Professeur ne va pas te faire du mal. », lui assura Ororo. « Il a juste besoin de faire le point sur toi. »

Xavier pouvait sentir une énorme quantité de peur et de panique venant de lui.

« Gambit, je vous assure que je ne te ferais rien qui pourra te nuire. Si tu veux, Ororo peut rester avec toi si tu te sens mal à l'aise. »

Gambit regarda Xavier puis Ororo.

« D'accord, mais seulement si Stormy vient. »

« D'accord. »

« Ici, tiens. », sourit Kurt quand il lui tendit une salade. « Et pour toi , Gambit », dit-il en plaçant un plateau en face de lui.

« Je te remercie Kurt. », sourit Ororo et tourna son attention vers son petit ami.

Logan regarda Xavier. _As-tu senti ça Chuck ?_

_Sentir quoi ?_

_La jalousie, et avant, la peur._

_Oui. Mais je pensais être le seul à le sentir._

_Et bien tu te trompes. _Logan regarda Gambit manger sa nourriture. _Quelque chose se passe avec ce gamin. Je peux le sentir._

_Je sais ce que tu veux dire Logan, mais Gambit est un invité, en plus de l'ami d'Ororo. Ne fait pas n'importe quoi._

_Je ne vais rien faire. _Logan regarda Gambit durement. _Mais si le gosse tente quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas responsable de mes actes._

Gambit baissa les yeux sur son assiette. _De la vraie nourriture, _pensa-t-il en regardant le sandwich. Il commença à la manger quand il réalisa qu'il était observé par des dizaines d'étudiants.

Les émotions l'assaillirent, elles étaient énormément puissantes. Ils étaient tellement curieux. Il se cacha derrière son manteau et regarda autour de lui. Il était plus jeune que les enseignants mais plus âgés que les élèves. Et comme lui, ils avaient chacun leur propre talent.

Il y avait une fille qui avait l'air écervelée avec un haut rose qui était avec un groupe d'étudiant. Une autre fille parlait en faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum. Un stupide gamin lui tira sa langue de lézard. Puis il vu cinq garçons de transformer en un seul et commença à manger son déjeuner. Un adolescent gela le déjeuner de son ami et se mit à rire. _Et je pensais être bizarre._

Il regarda son assiette vide. Il regarda la salle d'un coup d'œil, curieux. C'est là qu'il l'aperçue.

Elle se dirigeait vers lui avec son assiette à la main. Ses longs cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval bouclée. Elle portait un jean noir et un débardeur noir, recouvert d'une chemise rouge et des gants noirs. Elle lui rappelait Amy Lee d'Evanescence. Et il savait déjà qu'il était tombé pour elle.

« Salut. », lui sourit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à marcher.

Il la suivit du regard quand elle alla rejoindre ses deux amies : la jeune fille écervelée et celle avec le chewing-gum. Il se battait intérieurement pour aller lui parler, mais se contenta de l'observer.

« Tu as terminé ? », demanda Ororo quand elle remarqua son assiette vide. « Tu veux moonter à l'étage. »

« Oui. », répondit-il et se leva.

Ororo s'excusa et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tu vas bien Gambit ? »

« Oui. », répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Je me sens juste sale. »

« J'ai encore deux classes aujourd'hui. » lui dit-elle en se plaçant à coté de lui. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre une douche et te coucher ? », suggéra-t-elle, lui montrant le shampoing, le savon et les serviettes. « Et quand je reviens je t'aide à te nettoyer. Ok ? Oh. » Elle prit un sac poubelle sous l'évier. « Met ça sur ton plâtre pour ne pas le mouiller, Ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Je reviens plus tard. »

Il se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle sortait de la salle. Il pouvait à peine se reconnaître. C'était lui, et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés. Habituellement, il était assez fainéant quand il s'agissait de se raser mais il n'avait jamais laissé pousser sa barbe avant. Il pouvait sentir et ressentir comment il était dégoutant, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'état ni lavé ni changé de vêtement depuis presque une semaine. _Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller comme ça ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Le Prince des Voleurs**

Chapitre 6 : Laver Gambit.

Gambit se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'Ororo sortait de la salle. Il pouvait à peine se reconnaître. C'était lui, et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés. Habituellement, il était assez fainéant quand il s'agissait de se raser mais il n'avait jamais laissé pousser sa barbe avant. Il pouvait sentir et ressentir comment il était dégoutant, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'état ni lavé ni changé de vêtement depuis presque une semaine. _Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller comme ça ?_

Il jeta un regard vers la douche. C'était attirant. Il enleva son gilet pare-balles, puis enleva tout ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait cul nu, il couvrit son bras plâtré dans le sac. Puis, il alluma la douche. Quand il attendait que la température soit parfaite, il défit sa queue de cheval et jeta un dernier regard au miroir avec de rentrer dans la douche.

Une fois dedans, il s'assit sous le jet d'eau. L'eau coulait sur son visage et sur son corps abîmé. _Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien. _

Il saisi un savon et commença à nettoyer son corps. _Ça faisait du bien de se sentir propre. _

Il se leva et rinça la mousse qu'il avait sur lui. Puis, il saisit le shampoing. Essayer de se laver des cheveux aussi longs d'une seule main n'était pas chose facile. Et puis, les nœuds n'aidaient pas non plus.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, il rinça ses cheveux et coupa l'eau. Il saisit une serviette et commença à se sécher. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit.

Il était à nouveau devant le miroir Il essuya la buée de sa main. Il se sentait un peu mieux. _Enfin, je ne me sens pas super bien non plus._ Il enleva le sac de son bras plâtré.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre. Il ramassa son sac et commença à sortir son rasoir, sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et commença à se brosser les cheveux en une queue de cheval plus soignée. Il brancha son rasoir électrique et commença à raser sa barbe en une barbiche soignée. Il rinça l'évier et se brossa les dents.

**XXX**

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. », dit Xavier à ses élèves.

Rapidement, les élèves sortirent presque en courant vers la porte. Apparemment, la physique n'était pas un cours très apprécié dans cette école. Surtout pour Bobby Drake.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, allant à son prochain cours. Elle tenait ses livres contre sa poitrine.

« Hé. », sourit Bobby quand il vint vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle leva le nez en l'air et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Rogue. »

Elle continua de l'ignorer.

« Rogue » Il se plaça en face d'elle.

« Quoi ? », exigea-t-elle.

Bobby la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. »

« Et bien, c'est peut-être toi qui ne m'a jamais vu comme ça. », dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu es habillé comme un vampire. »

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit sous le choc. _Il n'a pas dit ça ? Je lui rappelle que je suce la vie comme un vampire. _Elle baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes.

_Je n'aurais pas du dire cela._

« Rogue, je suis désolé. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. », renifla-t-elle. « Mais au moins, je sais ce que tu penses réellement de moi. », dit-elle en partant.

« Rogue. »

**XXX**

Rémy sortit de la salle de bains sans rien sur lui, à part sa serviette. Il regarda la pendule sur la table de chevet. _Merde, je suis là dedans depuis une heure. Wow_.

Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à porter, mais ce il arrêta quand il repéra son argent soigneusement empilés et sécurisé dans une bande de caoutchouc. Dix mille dollars. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. _Je ne peux pas laisser Ororo voir ça_. Elle avait commencé à poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose ses questions.

_Je dois le cacher_**. **Il regarda la chambre pour voir un bon endroit pour cacher l'argent. La chambre n'était pas très remplie. Il y avait un grand lit, une table de chevet et une commode, plus le placard et la salle de bains.

_Où puis-je le mettre ?_ Il regarda la table de chevet. _Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour le cacher, mais il serait près de moi._ Il ouvrit le petit tirage. Il attrapa une vieille chaussette de son sac et poussa l'argent à l'intérieur. _Pas une mauvaise idée. Personne ne serait assez intelligent pour chercher de l'argent dans cette vieille chaussette. Je vais mettre quelques paquets de cartes et mes cigarettes pour montrer que je n'ai rien à cacher._

Il ferma la porte et s'allongea sur le lit. Il devait admettre qu'il était dans un endroit agréable. En fait, un endroit très agréable. Il pourrait même envisager de vivre ici si Ororo lui demandait. Cependant, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas assez bien pour ce lieu. Il était juste un voleur sans morale.

Il soupira. Il se pencha et attrapa son sac. Il fut soulagé de retrouver son ordinateur portable en bon état. _Bon. Maintenant, où ai-ce que j'ai mis ce disque?_ Il regarda dans les nombreuses poches pour trouver plusieurs disques. _Il est là_. Il brancha son ordinateur portable et attendit qu'il s'allume.

**XXX**

Dans la salle de gym, Rogue courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait sur le tapis roulant. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en cours. En plus de présenter des excuses à Bobby. Cependant, elle se sentait mieux fuyant ses problèmes. Elle détestait sa mutation.

Logan se pencha sur la porte avec un cigare suspendu dans le coin de la bouche.

« Hé gamin. »

Rogue s'arrêta et soupira.

« Hey Logan. » Dit-elle doucement. «Je suppose que tu es ici pour me faire la leçon pour sécher les cours. »

« Non », dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle. «Le Professeur va s'occuper de ça. »

« OK. » Répondit-elle.

« On dirait que tu as besoin de parler. « , dit Logan qui se tenait devant elle.

Rogue le regarda détourna rapidement son regard.

«Tu n'es pas généralement le genre de type à qui on veut parler »

« Et tu n'es pas généralement un personne faible. », répondit Logan.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

« Il suffit d'aller voir le Professeur." Dit Logan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue Rogue quand elle regarda ses mains nues. _Pourquoi ma mutation doit être une malédiction?_

**XXX**

Rémy regarda le disque dans sa main. Puis, il le mit dans le lecteur CD de l'ordinateur portable.

**Démarrer. Exécuter. Ouvrir le lecteur A**:

Il écouta les différents bruits de son ordinateur portable fit quand il regarda les différents fichiers contenus sur le disque.

**Germe de Cyttorak.**

_C'est ce que j'ai volé pour Magnéto_. Il cliqua sur le fichier.

**Germe de Cyttorak.**

Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant le modèle 3D sur l'écran.

**La puissance de la Germe de Cyttorak donne une force immesurable et une endurance, un corps massif indestructible renforcée par un champ de force, et un enchantement qui le rend pratiquement impossible à arrêter une fois en mouvement.**

Innarétable ... Force ... Endurance ... Indestructible. _Mon trench-coat_. Il sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers son manteau par terre. Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches. _Où est-il? Je sais que je l'avais._

_L'accident_. Le trench tomba de ses mains. Il voulait le Rubie. _Mais Pourquoi?_ Il revint vers son ordinateur portable et regarda l'écran. _Pourquoi Magnéto avait-il besoin du Rubie ?_ _Il est déjà l'un des mutants les plus puissants de la terre._

Il ferma le dossier et réfléchit pendant un moment. _Pourquoi Magnéto besoin de cette germe ?_

_Il s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de luxe. C'était vraiment bon d'être de retour au pays. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu environ une semaine pour se réinstaller, mais la vie était super. Il avait dépensé une partie de son dernier paiement de 50 mille dans le prix de la chambre d'hôtel et de sa Harley. Mais, il avait le sentiment qu'il a été oublié quelque chose. Oh yeah. Il se rappela qu'il devait appeler sa sœur, Ororo, le lendemain pour lui parler de son retour. Il était trop tard ce soir._

_Il sortit une cigarette et regarda le côté vide du lit. Peut-être pas trop tard. La nuit est claire. Il se leva et changea avec son pantalon en cuir noir, sa chemise noire. Il tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval soignée et retourna dans la chambre. Il sourit en regardant le lit._

_Il entra dans la «zone salon» de sa suite par la porte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelque chose de bizarre. Il s'arrêta et regarda les portes qui mènent au balcon. Même moi, je ne cherche pas à voler quelqu'un à cette . Peut-être que je le ferais._

_Il se saisi son Bo qu'il avait attaché autour de sa cheville et d'étendit. Les portes du balcon s'ouvrirent. Puis, quelques instants plus tard un homme avec un casque et une cape atterri au milieu de la salle en le regardant._

_« Vous devez être Gambit». Il a dit._

_« Oubliez qui je suis. », répondit-il. «Qui vous êtes putain ?"_

_« Mon nom est Magnéto. », répondit-il et il arracha son Bo de ses mains. «Je suis le maître du magnétisme. Et vous, vous êtes le Prince des voleurs. »_

_Gambit ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué ou en colère. Mais il ne le montra jamais. Après tout, Magnéto avait juste arraché son Bo de sa main et il savait qui il était._

_«Peut-être que je le suis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? »_

_« Un ancien associé a mentionné votre nom plusieurs fois. Il dit que vous êtes l'un des cinq plus grands voleurs du monde. », répondit Magnéto. "Vous vous souvenez de Sabretooth, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Gambit voulu se jeter sur lui. Il détestait Sabretooth._

_«Je me souviens de lui. » Je me souviens de lui prenant mon frère en dehors de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame. Je me souviens de lui faisant tomber Geneviève à sa mort. Je me souviens de lui tuant les Morlocks innocents. Je me souviens de lui. « Je me souviens très bien. », dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix._

_«Je vois que vous détestez avec haine Sabretooth. », répondit Magnéto. « Mais ne vous sentez pas mal. Il ressent la même chose pour vous. », dit-il. « Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Sabretooth, ses services ne sont pas disponibles pour le moment. Cependant, je pourrais utiliser les vôtres. Vous voyez, mon associée est extrêmement habile, mais elle ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. »_

_« Donc, vous voulez que je vous aide. » Gambit croisa les bras._

_« Exactement. », répondit Magnéto. «Vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que Sabretooth m'avait dit. »_

_Gambit leva les yeux au ciel._

_«Alors, vous voulez que je vole quoi ? »_

_« C'est ce qu'on appelle la Germe de Cyttorak. », répondit-il en lui remettant des photos et l'endroit où était ce qu'il devait voler « Je suis sûr que 20 mille serait un paiement suffisant. Ma moitié maintenant, la moitié lorsque le travail sera fait. », dit-il en lui jetant la pile de 10 mille._

_Gambit renifla le parfum enivrant de l'argent. C'était 10 mille. Et c'était du vrai. Il sourit._

_« Alors, quand dois-je commencer ? »_

_« Maintenant. Je viendrai vous voir dans quinze jours. », répondit Magnéto. « Cela devrait vous donner suffisamment de temps pour travailler sur des problèmes que vous pouvez rencontrer pendant votre mission. Avez-vous des questions? »_

_«A quoi va servir cette germe de machin chose ? »_

_Magnéto sourit. _

_« Vous le saurez quand votre mission sera terminée. »_

_Découvre-le. Gambit regarda Magnéto partir exactement comme il était venu ! Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet?_

_J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct_. Rémy regarda à nouveau l'écran de l'ordinateur. C'est là qu'il repéra un fichier particulier qui lui semblait un peu bizarre.

**Abel Polo Plan.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Sa curiosité était immense, alors qu'il le fixait. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Il cliqua sur le fichier, mais avant que l'ordinateur puisse l'ouvrir, un visage familier apparu dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu te sens mieux. », sourit Ororo. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Rémy ferma l'ordinateur portable avant qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur le fichier. "Juste vérifier mes affaires. », mentit-il. « Je vérifie mon travail sur l'ordinateur portable. »

« Ok. » Ororo hocha la tête. « Mais tu aurais pu vérifier tes vêtements et les mettre d'abord. »

« Hein ?» Rémy baissa les yeux pour se voir encore avec la serviette. «OH».

« Peu importe. », répondit Ororo. «Maintenant, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiété de salir tes vêtements. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je vais t'arranger. », lui dit-elle en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

« Je me suis déjà lavé. »

« Assis toi juste sur les toilettes. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Si. »

« Alors assis-toi. », lui ordonna-t-elle. « Face au mur. »

Rémy lui jeta un coup d'œil. Puis, s'assit lentement, face au mur. Son cœur battait à la chamade quand il l'entendit fouiller dans un sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle l'arrêta et le poussa à nouveau devant le mur.

Ororo sortit lentement les ciseaux_. Il_ _va me tuer_. Elle attrapa la base de sa queue de cheval.

« Alors, comment était Paris ? »

Rémy la sentit tirer doucement ses cheveux.

« Paris était ...» Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit le bruit du ciseau.

**XXX**

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait un mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter avant que ton cerveau explose. », lui dit Logan

Kurt le regarda.

« Comment je peux éviter de m'inquiéter? Ororo est là-haut avec lui. Seul. »

« Tu as besoin de te calmer."

« Je suis calme. », soupira Kurt. « Je ne pense pas que son ami m'aime non plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder méchamment. »

« Embroche le petit bâtard avec ta queue. », répondit Logan. « Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Je vais même faire de lui une brochette si tu veux. »

_Offre très tentante_.

« No.», répondit Kurt. « Tu as raison. J'ai juste besoin de me calmer. » Il soupira. " « Mais s'il fait un mouvement avec Ororo je vais ...»

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! »

Kurt et Logan échangèrent un regard avant de courir dans les escaliers vers la chambre de Gambit.

**XXX**

« Tu m'as coupé Femme. »

«Calme-toi Rémy. », dit Ororo. « C'est juste des cheveux. »

« Oui, mes cheveux. », répondit-il en touchant l'extrémité de ses cheveux courts.

« Rémy, tu vas survivre. », lui dit-elle. « Maintenant, assis-toi pour que je puisse finir. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » Les yeux de Rémy s'agrandirent et s'éclairérent, même sous ses lunettes de soleil.

« Non, maintenant assis toi pour que je puisse finir. »

« Ororo Tu vas bien? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Kurt, Logan. Tout va bien. », dit-elle aux deux personnes qui déboulèrent dans la salle.

« Que veux tu dire par 'tout va bien'? », demanda Logan. « Nous t'avons entendu hurler."

Ororo eu envie de rire.

« Je n'ai pas crié. Gambit a crié. Et c'est bon. »

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il crié ? » demanda Kurt. _Il est dans une serviette. Je suis celui qui devrait crier._

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter Kurt. », répondit Ororo. « Il est juste un peu choqué. »

_Ouais peu importe_. Pensa Logan.

« Viens l'Elfe. »

Kurt se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Ororo? Parce que sinon, je peux rester. »

« Tout va bien Kurt. », sourit Ororo. « Je peux le faire. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Elle a dit que c'était bon. », répondit Rémy. « Maintenant vire. »

« Gambit », l'avertit Ororo. Puis elle regarda Kurt. « Je vais bien. Je te vois au dîner. »

« Ok. On se voit plus tard. », dit doucement Kurt et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ororo baissa légèrement la tête. Elle savait que ce devait être dur pour Kurt. Habituellement, ils étaient inséparables. Elle soupira et se retourna en colère vers Rémy.

« Vous avez été mal poli. »

«Non, je ne l'étais pas. », répondu Rémy. Il baissa la tête. Il pouvait sentir son mal être. « Je regrette. Je serais plus agréable. » Il soupira. « Bon, tu vas finir ce que tu a commencé. »

« Ouais. », répondit Ororo.

Rémy resta parfaitement immobile pour elle. Il n'a même pas persister quand elle sortit le rasoir.

Ororo attrapa un gant de toilette et dépoussiéra les cheveux sur le dos.

« Je ai fini. » Dit-elle doucement. « Tu veux regarder dans le miroir ? »

« Oui. » Rémy se leva et regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs à l'avant et à l'arrière plus court. _Ce n'était pas si loupé que ça_. « Ça va. »

« Ok », répondit Ororo. « Eh bien pourquoi ne pas te rincer et je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

« D'accord. »

**XXX**

Le Professeur Xavier préparait le laboratoire quand Gambit arriverait quand il sentit quelqu'un dans la salle. Il se retourna et sourit.

« Logan m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. », lui dit Rogue.

« Oui, c'est le cas. », répondit Xavier. « S'il te plaît assis-toi. »

**XXX**

Après que Rémy se soit rincé et est mit les vêtements que Ororo lui avait préparé, elle le fit de nouveau s'asseoir.

« Tu n'as pas encore fini de me torturer ? », demanda Rémy en essayant de briser le silence gêné entre eux.

« Non. », dit Ororo alors qu'elle commençait à examiner son piercing au sourcil. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'avais plus assez de place sur ton oreille ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Rémy. « Ma langue est aussi percée. » Il lui tira la langue.

« C'est dégoûtant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que les femmes disent après avoir passé la nuit avec Gambit. », sourit-il malicieusement.

« Et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas savoir_. »_, répondit-elle en commençant a examiner son oreille. « Honnêtement Rémy, tu peux être un sacré pervers parfois. »

« Nonnnnn. », répondit-il. « Alors, c'est qui ce mec, Kurt ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Ororo quand elle remarqua quelque chose au niveau des ses piercings.

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? »

Ororo regarda Rémy.

« C'est mon petit-ami. »

« Oh. », soupira Rémy. « Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de lui ? »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais appelé. », répondit honnêtement Ororo.

« Désolé. » Rémy baissa la tête. « Aie. »

« Excuse-moi. Ton oreille est rouge. »

« Ah bon ? » Rémy tressaillit quand Ororo commença à la nettoyer avec un gant de toilette mouillé.

« Je vais demandée au Professeur Xavier de regarder ça. », dit Ororo alors qu'elle nettoyait les nombreux piercings. _On dirait que quelqu'un a essayer de les arracher de son oreille._ « J'ai peur que tu es une infection. »

« Ok. »

**XXX**

« Rogue, tu dois apprendre à ne pas t'énerver pour des petites remarque », lui dit Xavier. « Je sais qu'à ce stade, c'est difficile avec ta mutation. Je fais tout mon possible pour t'aider à prendre le contrôle. Mais tu dois aussi travailler de ton côté. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Qu'une partie du travail consiste à accepter ta mutation. »

« L'accepter. », répondit Rogue. « Comment puis-je accepter quelque chose qui ruine ma vie ? » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « C'est tellement dure d'essayer d'être proche de quelqu'un. Je ne peux même pas embrasser Bobby sans lui faire sérieusement mal. Et je sais que mes amis ne veulent rien dire, mais ça fait mal de les voir toujours s'éloigner quand je n'ai pas mes gants. »

« Je sais que c'est dure Rogue, mais tu ne dois pas être déranger parce ces choses. », l'a réconforta Xavier. « Crois-le ou non, mais moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma mutation. »

Rogue renifla.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. », répondit Xavier. « Ce n'était pas facile de contrôler ma mutation. J'avais quatorze ans quand ma mutation est apparue. Je n'avais personne pour m'aider. Mon père, ma mère et mon beau-père étaient tous morts l'an passé. Tous ce qui me restait était mon demi-frère, Caïn, et nous n'étions pas en très bons termes. Il m'harcelait toujours parce qu'il était plus fort que moi. »

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Au début, comme tout adolescent qui découvre sa mutation, je me suis amusé. Au fils des années, je lisais dans l'esprit des enseignants pour arriver aux tests et lisait les esprits de mes adversaires en sport. », admis Xavier. « Caïn était alors très jaloux de moi. Il était tellement jaloux qu'un jour, nous nous sommes battus. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Depuis, Caïn et moi sommes opposés. », répondit Xavier. « Il utilisait toujours sa force contre moi, et moi, mentalement. Par conséquent, je lui ai fait mal. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'étais très puissant et ça ma fait peur. Pendant quelques années, j'ai eu peur de faire du mal au gens en face de moi. Puis, un jour, j'ai décidé de ne pas abuser de ce don et au lieu de cela, j'ai appris à contrôler ma télépathie. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai décidé d'aider les autres à faire de même. Storm, Jean et Cyclope furent mes premiers élèves. Il leur a fallut de nombreuses années pour arriver à ce qu'ils savent faire aujourd'hui. Et si tu remarque bien le temps inhabituel ces derniers temps, tu comprendras que Storm apprend toujours au fil des années. Le contrôle ne se fait du jour au lendemain, mais n'abandonne pas. Ton jour viendra Rogue, je te le promets. »

« D'accord Professeur. Et qu'est-il arrivé à Caïn ? »

« Je m'en doutai que tu allais poser cette question. Tu vois, même le plus puissant télépathe du monde à encore beaucoup à apprendre. » Xavier eu un petit rire et se pencha sérieusement. « Caïn et moi avons eu beaucoup de conflits au fil des années. Il est devenu assez puissant pour être dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même. Notre dernier conflit était pendant une tempête, c'était il y a cinq ans, l'école était assez récente. Il l'a pris d'assaut, endommageant l'aile sud. Ce sont les X-men qui m'ont aidé à l'arrêter. Il est maintenant enfermé pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à quiconque. »

Rogue pouvait voir la tristesse sur le visage du Professeur.

« Eh bien… A propos de ta retenue. »

« Ma retenue ? »

Xavier sourit

« Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais sécher les cours sans sanction ? »

« J'espérais. », sourit innocemment Rogue, mais elle savait qu'elle méritait une punition. « Alors, quelle est ma punition. »

« Bonjour Professeur. Rogue. », dit Ororo alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle.

« Bonjours Ororo », dit Xavier. « Où est Gambit ? »

Ororo regarda derrière elle pour le voir encore dans le couloir. Elle soupira. « Viens. »

« Mais je n'aime pas les laboratoires. », gémit-il.

« Gambit, personne ne va te faire du mal, je te le promets. », répondit Ororo en le poussant. « Allez, ne sois pas un bébé. »

« Ga ga goo goo. » Gambit rentra dans la salle quand Ororo l'y traîna. Il regarda Xavier puis Rogue. _C'est cette fille. _Il lâcha Ororo et elle tomba au sol « Je ne suis pas un bébé Ororo. Je m'amusais juste. », dit-il de façon très détaché afin de paraître cool en face d'elle.

« Ororo, tu vas bien ? », demanda Xavier en la voyant par terre.

Elle se leva et dépoussiéra sa jupe.

« Je vais bien. » Puis elle marmonna dans a barbe qu'elle aurait bien voulu frapper son ami avec la foudre.

Rogue rougit quand elle aperçu les yeux de Gambit sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses pieds pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Les yeux de Xavier allaient et venaient entre eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de Gambit, mais il savait que Rogue lui faisait un certain effet.

« Rogue, pourquoi ne pas rester et m'aider moi et Ororo avec Gambit. Ce serait un bon moyen d'apprendre, puis se sera ta retenue. »

« Ok. », répondit timidement Rogue.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Le prince des voleurs**

_Chapitre 7 : Le bilan de santé complet ou la vérification vite-fait._

Rogue rougit quand elle aperçu les yeux de Gambit sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses pieds pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Les yeux de Xavier allaient et venaient entre eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de Gambit, mais il savait que Rogue lui faisait un certain effet.

« Rogue, pourquoi ne pas rester et m'aider moi et Ororo avec Gambit. Ce serait un bon moyen d'apprendre, puis se sera ta retenue. »

« Ok. », répondit timidement Rogue.

Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers Gambit. Il était très grand et très beau. C'est cheveux étaient maintenant plus court et il avait une barbiche. Elle se demandait pourquoi il portait des lunettes de soleil même à l'intérieur. _Peut-être qu'il est comme Scott._ Il portait une chemise noire avec un jean serré qui montrait tous les muscles qu'il avait. Elle remarqua également qu'il portait des gants, un gant couvrait seulement deux doigts et laissait les autres exposés. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle regarda son biceps droit. _Et il a un tatouage. _C'était le valet de cœur et l'as de pique qui étaient dans des flammes. _Je me demande ce que ça veut dire._ Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour voir son sourire. _Je ne pouvais pas avoir meilleur retenue._

Gambit sourit à la belle devant lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval bouclée. Elle portait un jean noir, un débardeur noir avec une chemise rouge et des gants noirs. Il regarda ses yeux émeraude quand elle leva les siens vers lui. _Ses yeux sont magnifiques, mais on dirait qu'elle va pleurer. _Il lui lança un de ses sourires dénué de toute provocation et elle rougit. _Elle ne va pas pleurer._

« Gambit, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir pour que nous puissions commencer ? », lui demanda Ororo.

_Ahem. _Gambit lui jeta un coup d'œil. _Tu vas me présenter ou quoi ?_

Ororo lui lança un regard.

Rémy lui lança un autre regard.

Ororo soupira.

« Gambit, c'est Rogue. Elle est l'une des élèves les plus âgés. Et tu connais déjà le Professeur Xavier. »

« Salut. », sourit Rogue en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Gambit. »

« Bonjour Chérie. », répondit Rémy et il prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. « C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. », dit-il et il embrassa le dos de sa main.

Rogue rougit et se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

_Dieu, il a déjà jeté son dévolu sur une de mes élèves._

« Gambit, pourquoi ne pas prendre un siège pour que le professeur commence le bilan ? »

« D'accord Stormy. »_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas Chérie qui va me faire le bilan._ Il fit un clin d'œil à Rogue et s'assit.

_Il l'aime bien, _nota Xavier.

« Gambit, pourquoi ne pas commencer par quelques questions ? »

« D'accord. »

Xavier sortit un bloc-notes et commença.

« Gambit, quel est ton nom ? »

_Wow. Ça au moins, c'est direct. Devrais-je lui dire ou devrais-je ne pas lui dire ?_ C'était une personne très privée. Ororo était l'une des rares personnes à connaitre son vrai nom. _Je lui dirai quand je serais prêt._

« Gambit. »

Ororo soupira. Il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas encore confiance. Elle espérait que ça allait quand même être agréable. Cependant, Rémy a sa vie privée, et elle devait se taire.

« Qui sont tes parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit honnêtement Rémy. « Gambit a été adopté. »

« Et bien, qui sont tes parents adoptifs. »

« Peut-pas vous le dire. », répondit Rémy.

Ororo soupira. Elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. _Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?_

« As-tu des frères et sœurs ? »

« Stormy. »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. », répondit Ororo. « Et tu as un frère. »

Rémy lui lança un regard noir.

« Je réponds aux questions, pas toi. »

_Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?_ pensa Rogue.

« Réponds alors. »

« Très bien. », soupira Xavier. « Nous allons passer à quelque chose de moins personnelle. «Gambit, quand es-tu né ? »

_Enfin quelque chose que je peux donner une réponse._

« 23 juin 1981. »

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« Nouvelle Orléans. », répondit Rémy avec un fort accent.

_Au moins, nous avançons, _pensa Xavier en regardant sa fiche à moitié vide.

« Prends-tu actuellement des médicaments ? »

« Non. »

« Fumes-tu ? »

« Oui. », sourit Rémy pour impressionner Rogue. Cependant, elle fit une grimace de dégoût. « Maus je vais essayer d'arrêter. »

_A-t-il dit cela pour impressionner Rogue ?_

« Qu'en est-il de votre activité sexuelle ? Tu-»

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme avec qui je ne pouvais pas. », répondit Rémy en faisant un clin d'œil à Rogue. »

« Je veux dire, utilises-tu un préservatif ? », lui demanda Xavier.

« Bien sûr. », répondit Gambit. « Je m'assure que mes garçons sont sous contrôle. »

_Bon, pensa Ororo. Le monde n'est pas prêt d'avoir des petits Gambit._

« Quel est ta profession ? »

_Je suis un voleur professionnel. _Rémy sourit à Rogue.

« Je suis bijoutier, des joyaux les plus rares au monde. Je suis aussi un collectionneur de tableaux. »

_Quel ramassis de connerie !_ _soupira_ Ororo. _En effet, il s'occupe des bijoux et des tableaux mais bon …_

Rogue rougit légèrement.

_Il essaie de l'impressionner. _Xavier se retint de rire.

« Rogue, pendant qu'Ororo et moi préparons de quoi faire une prise de sang à Gambit, pourquoi pas le mesurer et le peser ? »

« Ok. », répondit Rogue en prenant le bloc-notes de Xavier. Puis elle regarda Gambit. « Euh, c'est par là. », dit-elle en se déplaçant. Elle se mordit la lèvre._ Oh mon Dieu. Il me regarde. Je le sais._

Rémy la suivit. Il fit en sorte de se rappeler chaque petit détail d'elle. _Longs cheveux sexy. Taille mince. Cul très compressible. _

« Tu va devoir enlever tes chaussures. », dit Rogue alors qu'in se tenait à coté d'elle. _Merde, il est grand._

Rémy obéit et sourit ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »_ Veux-tu sur le plancher ? Veux-tu sur la chaise ? Le veux-tu ici ? Le veux-tu là-bas ? Tu le veux dans la chatte ? Tu le veux dans le cul ? Je vais te donner tout ce que tu veux ?_

« Montes sur la balance. Tu pèse… » _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça._

_Elle a des yeux magnifiques. Ses comme si je regardais des émeraudes. J'aime les émeraudes et les rubis. Ses lèvres sont comme des rubis. Je veux les embrasser. »_

« Tu pèses 76.2 kg. » _Est-ce que ce n'est que des muscles ? Il doit enlever sa chemise. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé ça ? _Elle rougit. « Hum…, passons à ta taille. Tiens-toi droit. » _Qu'est-ce que ses parents lui ont donné quand il était petit ? Et je pensais que Piotr était grand._ « Tu fais 1m 85. »_ Merde, je le demande si…Non…Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

_Est-ce tous ce que tu veux mesurer Chérie ?_ Rémy sourit en la voyant rougir et sentit son désir accroître.

**Pendant ce temps.**

« Professeur, Je suis désolée. Il est si têtu. »

« Ororo, ce n'est pas de ta faute. », répondit Xavier. « Je pense qu'il est mal à l'aise ici. Il nous le dira quand il sera prêt. »

« Pensez-vous que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? », demanda Ororo avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non. »_ Je pense qu'l cache quelque chose._ « Non Ororo. », répondit Xavier.

Ororo se retourna pour voir Rogue et Rémy revenir vers eux. _Il regarde son derrière. _ Elle soupira. _Et bien, au moins il commence à nouveau à agir comme Rémy. »_

« Gambit, assis-toi ici. »

« Ouvre la bouche et dis AH. », dit Xavier.

« Ahhhhh. »

_Il a un piercing à la langue. Cool,_ pensa Rogue.

« C'est bon. »

Rémy joua avec son piercing devant elle avant qu'il ne ferme la bouche.

« Gambit, fait attention. », l'embêta Ororo. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable._

Rémy lui tira la langue. Puis, il permit à Xavier de continuer. _Il regarde si j'ai des crottes de nez maintenant ?,_ pensa-t-il alors que Xavier regardait son nez.

« Peux-tu enlever tes lunettes de soleil ? », demanda Xavier. « Je veux jeter un coup d'œil à tes yeux. »

« Non. », répondit-il. _Pas avec cette lumière là._

« Tes yeux sont très sensibles ? », demanda Xavier, sachant la spécificité des yeux de Gambit grâce à Ororo.

« Oui. », répondit-il. « Sont très sensibles. »

« Très bien. » Xavier leva les yeux vers Ororo. « Tu m'as dit quelque chose à propos de son oreille. »

« Oui, tourne la tête Gambit. Vous voyer les quatre premiers ? »

« Oui, en effet. », répondit Xavier. _On dirait que quelqu'un à voulu les arracher. Peut-être… Non…Peut-être… Tout est possible. _« Ils ne sont pas infectés. Juste irrités. Gambit, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux les enlever pour que ça guérisse. »

« D'accord. », Rémy tressaillit quand il commença à enlever les quatre premiers piercings.

« Tiens. », dit Rogue en tendant une pochette. « Tu peux les mettre la dedans. »

« _Merci beaucoup._ », répondit Rémy en français pour l'impressionner.

« _De rien._ », sourit Rogue.

Gambit sourit lui aussi.

« Gambit. », cassa Xavier.

« Hein ? », se tourna Gambit.

« Permets-moi de vérifier ton rythme cardiaque. »

« Oh », Rémy se détendit. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas prendre le stéthoscope et crier dedans, mais il était vraiment tenté.

Xavier retira le stéthoscope et le posa sur le comptoir.

« Ororo, tu es prête ? »

« Oui, Professeur. »

Rémy regarda Ororo, puis Xavier. _Oh non, ils ont une aiguille. Je n'aime pas les aiguilles. _

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec cette aiguille ? »

Il était pris de panique.

« Gambit, j'ai juste besoin d'un échantillon de ton sang pour m'assurer que tout va bien. », expliqua Xavier. « Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal. »

Rogue commença à tapoter son bras avec de l'iode alors qu'Ororo attachait une bande autour de la partie supérieure de son bras.

Les yeux de Rémy s'agrandirent quand Ororo prépara l'aiguille.

« Tu ne peux pas piquer dans mon doigt ? »

« Non. », répondit Ororo. « Maintenant, ne bouge plus. Je vais rester quelques secondes. »_ Le gars se percent la langue, les oreilles, les sourcils et qui sait quoi d'autre et il a peur d'une aiguille._

Rémy serra les dents quand il sentit l'aiguille percée sa peau. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le tube se remplir de sang. Ororo retira le tube et commença à en remplir un autre. _Quoi ? Elle n'en a pas assez ?_

« Rogue, quand je retire l'aiguille, j'ai besoin que tu places du gaze sur son bras. », demanda Ororo et elle retira l'aiguille.

Rogue utilisa la gaze et la pressa contre son bras. Ensuite, Ororo plaça un pansement.

« Voilà Bébé. Ça ne fait pas si mal. », taquina Ororo. « Tu veux une sucette maintenant ? »

Rogue sourit et retint un rire.

_Salope. Me faire ça devant Chérie._, grogna Rémy. _Maintenant, j'ai un bras cassé et un bras avec un bleu_

« Très bien. » Ororo lui tendit un tube. « Va dans la salle de bain et remplit moi ça. »

« D'accord Stormy. », répondit-il juste pour l'énerver.

**XXX**

Kurt entendit les élèves courir partout. Jamie, Rahne, et Evan jouaient aux Power Rangers. Tous ce qu'il voulait était s'asseoir et se détendre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas. Il était tellement préoccupé par Ororo.

Logan lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de cela, mais il trouvait ça extrêmement difficile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. _Ororo est ma petite amie. Je devrais lui faire confiance. Mais elle avait oublié de me parler de ce type, Gambit. Ok, peut-être qu'elle l'a mentionné une ou deux fois, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de leur relation._

_Cependant, Ororo parle de lui comme un frère, mais est-ce vraiment le_ _cas ?_ _ Je veux dire, Jimaine était ma sœur d'adoption et cela ne nous a pas empêchés. Oh Mon dieu, elle a eu une relation avec lui. Que faire si elle veut revenir avec lui ?_

« M. Wagner. »

Kurt sursauta.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? », demanda Kitty. « Vous êtes tous pâle. »_ Pour quelqu'un de bleu._

« Oui Kitty. », répondit Kurt. « C'est juste une longue journée. »

**XXX**

Rogue regarda le Professeur Xavier alors qu'il expliquait le test qu'il allait faire sur le sang de Gambit. _Et moi qui pensais que la physique était dure._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue. », sourit-il. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?_, soupira Ororo. Puis elle le vit tout sourire avec le tube dans sa main.

« Ça y est Stormy. » Il lui tendit le tube. « Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. C'est un peu dur sans magazine. J'ai du utiliser mon imagination. »

_Mon dieu. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, si ? _Ororo ne pouvait pas parler._ C'est bien ça._

« Gambit…Hum… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », demanda-t-il. « Je l'ai rempli. » _Et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Rogue se pencha pour mieux regarder.

« Gambit. » Ororo ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. « Je voulais que tu urines dedans, pas… pas ça. »_ Mais si j'ai besoin d'un don de sperme, je te le demanderais._

_Oh Mon dieu._ Rogue couvrit sa bouche.

_Meeerrrrde. _Rémy vira au rouge._ Je me sens idiot. _

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Stormy ? »

« Ne me met pas ça sur le dos. », répondit-elle. « Je pensais que tu savais. »

« Tu as dit de le remplir. », s'agita-t-il. « Alors, Gambit l'a rempli. »

« Avec de l'urine. »

« Gambit, pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre tube et le donner un échantillon d'urine ? », proposa Xavier. « Et je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Rémy pris le tube et alla de nouveau vers la salle de bain en murmurant.

« Tu aurais du spécifié. », dit Xavier à Ororo.

Ororo soupira.

« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Rogue se mit à rire.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai fait ça. »

« Moi non plus. », répondit Xavier et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Et bien , Professeur, vous avez maintenant un échantillon de sperme à analyser. », plaisanta Ororo.

« Ah ah. », dit sarcastiquement Rémy en arrivant dans la salle. « T'en veux encore ou ça suffit. »

Ororo leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est très bien. »

« D'accord. » Rémy se rassit.

« Je veux faire un scanner aux rayons X », lui dit Xavier. « Ororo, pourrais-tu le mettre en place. »

« Gambit, assis-toi ici. », commanda Ororo. « Et enlève ta chemise. »

_Elle veut me déshabiller._ Rémy sourit et ôta lentement sa chemise.

« Maintenant Rogue… »

Rogue ne pris pas tellement garde à ce que disait Ororo. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. _Oh mon dieu, regarder moi ce torse. Son corps est comme une œuvre d'art sculptée avec soin. Même Usher doit être jaloux. _

« Vides tes pôches. », lui ordonna Ororo. « Et enlève tous tes bijoux. »

« D'accord. » Rémy retira son Bo de sa poche, un paquet de cigarette, deux paquets de cartes et son porte monnaie. Puis enleva le reste de ces piercing à ses oreilles, son piercing à son sourcil, se ceinture et son bracelet en cuir.

« Stormy. »

« Quoi ? », répondit-elle quand elle et Rogue posèrent ses affaires sur une table.

« Tu dois l'enlever. Je peux pas. », dit Rémy et il tira la langue.

« C'est vraiment dégoûtant. », se plaint Ororo quand elle l'enleva. « Est-ce tout ? »

« Oui. », répondit Rémy.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda à nouveau Ororo. « Tu n'en as pas autre part ? »

« Sûr. »

« Pas un sur ton… »

« Tu veux vérifier ? », dit Rémy en commençant à défaire son pantalon. « Parce que Gambit peut te le montrer. »

« Non, c'est bon, je te crois. »

« Ororo, c'est prêt ? »

« Oui Professeur. »

« Gambit, j'ai besoin que tu restes immobile. Une fois que tu es à l'intérieur, j'ai besoin que tu prennes une grande inspiration et que tu ne bouges plus. Ça ne devrait pas durer plus de trente secondes. »

Rémy hocha la tête.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'enlever tes lunettes. »

Rémy ferma les yeux et les enleva, les donnant à Ororo.

« Prêt ? », demanda Xavier à Rémy.

« Oui. »

« C'est parti. »

Rémy senti la table bouger. Il pu entendre un porte fermer et il prit une grande inspiration. Même si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, il pouvait sentir les lumières à travers ses paupières. Il essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il détestait les laboratoires et il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

Xavier leva les yeux vers l'écran. Juste encore un peu de temps. C'était fini.

Rémy laissa échapper sa respiration.

« Tu peux t'asseoir maintenant. »

Rémy fermait toujours les yeux.

« Où sont mes lunettes ? »

« Ici. » Rogue lui donna.

« Merci. » Rémy sauta de la table.

Il commença à paniquer.

« C'est fini Gambit. », dit Xavier pour le réconforter. « Je vais travailler dessus ce soir et donner les résultats à Ororo et à toi après les cours. »

« D'accord. », répondit Rémy et il commença à mettre ses piercings et ses trucs dans la poche.

« Rogue, pourquoi ne pas donner une visité à Gambit. », suggéra Xavier.

« Oui, Professeur. », répondit Rogue. « Viens Gambit, je vais te faire visiter. »

**XXX**

Rencontre entre Rémy et Rogue, alors déçu ?

Comment va se comporter notre Cajun préféré ? :)

Le gros pervers Gambit :P


	9. Chapitre 8

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : NameIs.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Le prince de voleurs.**

Chapitre 8: La visite.

« Rogue, pourquoi ne pas donner une visite à Gambit. », suggéra Xavier.

« Oui, Professeur. », répondit Rogue. « Viens Gambit, je vais te faire visiter. »

« D'accord Chérie. », sourit Gambit.

« Gambit. », dit Ororo et il se tourna pour la regarder. « Comportes-toi bien. »

« Oui, Stormy. » _Mais il y a bien une raison de pourquoi je suis appelé le Diable Blanc. _Rémy sourit malicieusement et ouvrit la porte pour Rogue. « Après vous Chérie. »

Ororo prit une profonde inspiration.

« Professeur, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir demandé à Rogue de lui faire visiter l'école ? »

« Ororo, je pense que c'est bon. Ça lui donnera la chance de rencontrer certains élèves. Il se sentira plus à l'aise. », répondit Xavier. « Y-a-t-il une raison quelconque qui fait que tu ne voudrais pas ? »

« Non professeur. Je veux qu'il soit bien ici. », soupira Ororo. « C'est juste que … Gambit est un peu espiègle… »

« Ororo, si tu essaye de cacher qu'il est un voleur, tu as échoué lamentablement. », répondit Xavier.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Jean me l'a dit une fois. », répondit Xavier. « Elle était un peu inquiète au sujet de ton amitié avec lui. Je pense qu'elle avait peur de revoir surgir tes mauvaises habitudes. »

« Professeur, je n'ai pas honte de mon passer. », répondit Ororo. « Mais je n'en suis pas fier pour autant. Mes jours comme voleur sont révolus. »

« Je sais. », sourit Xavier. « L'as-tu déjà dit à Kurt ? »

« Non. », répondit honnêtement Ororo et se leva. « Je n'ai jamais dit à Kurt à propos de mes aventures avec Gambit au Caire. »

« Peut-être que c'est quelque chose dont tu dois lui parler. », suggéra Xavier. « Ainsi qu'a tes coéquipiers. »

Ororo baissa la tête.

« Ouais. » Puis elle changea de sujet. « Je vais aller voir Kurt et Logan pour commander une pizza avant que les élèves s'impatientent. »

« Et Ororo. »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Dis à Kurt et à Logan qu'il y a une réunion ce soir à 22h30 dans la salle des Dangers. », dit Xavier alors qu'elle sortait de la salle.

Ororo s'arrêta.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ton ami Gambit. », répondit Xavier. « Nous allons avoir besoin de parler des résultats de ses tests ainsi que le rapport de l'accident que les policiers m'ont faxés. »

« Très bien. », répondit Ororo. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de sérieux ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais nous allons en discuter plus tard. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Pendant ce temps, pendant la discussion entre Ororo et Xavier.**

Rémy sourit et ouvrit la porte à Rogue.

« Après vous Chérie. »

« Merci. », répondit Rogue en sortant de la salle. _C'est un vrai gentleman. _Elle rougit et devint nerveuse quand la porte se ferma et qu'elle resta seule avec lui dans le couloir. « Huuuuum… Cet étage….Huuuum….où nous sommes….C'est le sous sol de l'Institut Xavier.

« Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse Chérie ? », demanda Rémy quand il mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu n'a jamais fait visiter avant ? »

« Huimmm…. » _Il est trop prêt._ Rogue paniqua et s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

« Désolé. », répondit-il. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Tout va bien. », répondit Rogue. « C'est juste que … » _Ne rien lui dire à propos de ma mutation._ « C'est juste que tu m'as pris par surprise. »

« Désolé. », répéta Rémy et il lui prit la main. « Je promet de ne pas le refaire. » Il lui embrassa le dos de sa main. « Je te le promet. »

« Ok. », répondit doucement Rogue.

« Alors. », dit Rémy en regardant autour d'eux. « Tu as dit que c'est le sous sol ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « Nous sommes effectivement sous la manoir. »

« Oh vraiment ? » _Sous le manoir. Sauvegarder dans la mémoire de voleur. _Rémy regarda vers l'une des salles ouverte et laissa sa curiosité le guider. « De quelle salle s'agit-il ? », demanda-t-il quand il remarqua une grande table ronde avec plusieurs chaises autour ainsi que des costumes suspendus derrière des plaques de verre. »

« C'est la salle des Dangers. C'est ici que les X-men s'assoient et discutent des plans et des activités mutants/humains dans le monde. », expliqua Rogue. « Les costumes sont les tenues de combats des X-men. »

« Ah oui, les X-men. Ororo m'en a parlé. Ça doit être le sien non ? », demanda Rémy en s'approchant vers le costume en cuir avec une cape. _Facilement reconnaissable._

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « Et celui-ci est celui de Logan et lui, celui de Kurt. Ils font aussi partis des X-men. »

Rémy examina les différences entre les deux derniers costumes, celui de Logan et de Kurt. Logan avait un costume en cuir à manches longues avec un X sur la poitrine. Celui de Kurt était similaire, sauf qu'il y avait un Y sur la poitrine. _Pourquoi ?_ « Pourquoi ces costumes sont-ils différents ? »

« OH. » Rogue réfléchit un moment. « Chaque costume est conçu pour s'adapter à chaque X-men. Kurt a un Y sur la poitrine pour la flexibilité. Il peut se déplacer plus librement. Il avait l'habitude d'être artiste de cirque tu sais. »

_Oh vraiment. Kurt était un artiste dans un cirque et il est flexible. Intéressant. Sauvegardé dans la mémoire de voleur._

« Cool. » Rémy examina deux autres costumes. « Et a qui sont-ils ceux là ? »

« Celui-ci est à M. Scott. Il est allé rendre visite à son frère en Alaska. », répondit Rogue en montrant le costume avec la visière. « Et celui-ci était au Dr. Grey. » Il y avait un bouquet de fleur au pied du costume. « Elle est décédée il y a quelque moi. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un est le cœur de l'enlever. »_ Et puis Rogue pourrait tuer celui qui essaye._

« Jeannie. », soupira Rémy. Il se souvenait de lavoir rencontré quelques fois._ C'était une belle femme._ Il se rappela aussi d'Ororo l'appelant quelques jours après sa mort. « Alors Chérie, où est le tien ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« T'es aussi un X-men, hein ? », demanda Rémy alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

« Pas exactement. », répondit Rogue. « Certains de mes amis et moi-même avons été formé mais Ororo pense que nous ne sommes pas prêt. Je crois qu'elle pense que nous sommes trop immatures et irresponsables pour nous gérer lors d'une bataille. »

« Vous êtes encore jeunes et inexpérimentés. », répondit Rémy.

« Ouais. », soupira Rogue. _Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne savons pas nous battre._ « Tu peux te battre ? »

« Bien sûr Chérie. »

« A quel niveau ? »

Rémy sortit son Bo, l'étendit et se retourna rapidement avant même que Rogue ne puisse réagir. Il lui releva le menton avec. «

« A un très bon niveau. », sourit-il.

_Wow, je ne l'ai pas vu venir._

Il retira son Bo de son menton et le glissa dans sa poche.

« Peut-être que je te montrerais. »

« Peut-être. », répondit Rogue avec ses joues rouges.

« Alors, maintenant, on va où ? », demanda Rémy alors qu'il regardait dans le couloir.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Les yeux de Kurt s'éclaircirent quand il vit Ororo marché dans la salle. Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa longuement.

Quand il la libéra, Ororo sourit.

« Je suppose que je t'ai manqué. »

« Oui. », répondit Kurt. « Alors, où est ton ami ? »

« Rogue lui fait visiter. », répondit-elle.

« Oh. », répondit Kurt. _Au moins, il n'est pas seul avec Ororo, mais est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?_ « Alors, comment ce sont passé ses tests ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Le Professeur fait une réunion se soir à 22h30 pour en parler. J'ai un peu peur. »

«Kurt la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Ne stresse pas comme ça. »

« Je sais. », répondit Ororo. « Mais c'est difficile. C'était un cauchemar pour essayer qu'il réponde aux questions. Je n'ai même pas essayer de lui parler de l'accident. »

« Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose. », répondit Kurt. « Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas autant que tu le prétends. »

Ororo s'arracha de son étreinte.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ? »

« Ororo, il suffit de réfléchir à ce sujet. »

« Kurt, je le connais. Et quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Il va te le dire. », répondit Kurt. « Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile d'avoir des répondes de sa part. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Ororo resta silencieuse. Kurt avait raison. Rémy s'était toujours ouvert à elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais ça lui faisait peur.

« Je sais. », répondit-elle doucement.

« Ecoutes Ororo, je suis désolé. », dit Kurt en lui caressant son visage. « Mais s'il te cache quelque chose, c'est possible qu'il ai fait quelque chose de grave. Et ça pourrait être dangereux pour l'école. »

« Je sais. » Ororo hocha la tête. « Peut-être que je peux lui en parler ce soir, avant la réunion. Peut-être que d'ici là, il va se sentir plus à l'aise pour parler. »

« Oui, sa va bien sa passer. », répondit Kurt.

« Maintenant, laisses-moi. J'ai besoin de commander de la nourriture pour ce soir. », répondit-elle et elle lui embrassa la joue.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Merde, cet endroit à beaucoup de pièce. Ils ont un avion. Ils ont la salle des Dangers où ils combattent des simulations. Puis, ils ont le laboratoire._ Des frissons parcoururent son dos._ Je déteste les laboratoires. Ils ont des cellules de détentions. _

« Quelle est cette salle ? », demanda-t-il en montrant une salle en face de l'ascenseur.

« Oh, c'est Cérébro. », répondit Rogue. « Le Professeur l'utilise pour localiser des mutants en dangers ou des éventuelles menaces. C'est aussi la base des données de tous les mutants que le Professeur a rencontrer. »

_Oh vraiment._

« Alors, comment on y entre ? »

« Seul le Professeur peut y entrer. », répondit-elle.

« Seul le Professeur peut y entrer. », répéta Rémy._ Donne-moi cinq minutes et je t'ouvre ses portes._

« Nous devrions y aller. », dit Rogue en le regardant fouiner. _Ce n'est pas bien._ « Il faut encore te montrer tout le reste de l'école. »

_Je regarderais tout cela plus tard._ Rémy revint vers elle.

_« C'est vrai._ Tu ne ma toujours pas montré l'école pour l'instant. », sourit-il innocemment.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bobby prit une profonde inspiration et regarda les boules de billard éparpillé sur la table.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est en colère contre moi ? »

« Bobby, tu la traité de vampire. », répondit tout un coup Piotr.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte de ma bouche. », se défendit Bobby. « C'est arrivé comme ça. », soupira-t-il. « Comment pourrais-je être aussi stupide ?! »

« Est-ce une question comme ça ou je dois vraiment y répondre ? »

Bobby lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je demandais juste. », répondit Piotr. « Mais si Rogue était ma petite amie, je ferais mieux de me taire. Je veux dire, ty vois comment elle agit. Elle se fâche pour rien des fois. »

« Je sais. », soupira Bobby. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec elle. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rémy fixait les murs des couloirs de l'école pendant que Rogue lui faisait visiter. _C'était le paradis pour un voleur._ Il remarqua plusieurs peintures sur les murs, et différentes choses de valeurs dans les chambres. Puis il pensa à Ororo. _Stormy me tuerait si je volais quelque chose._

« Et là bas, dans ce couloir, se trouve la serre de Mme. Munroe. », dit Rogue, attirant à nouveau son attention. « S'il te plait, su tu vas là bas, ne touche pas à une de ses plantes. »

Rémy la regarda curieusement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mme. Munroe adore ses plantes. », expliqua Rogue. « Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Qu'elle aimait jardiner. »

« Oh. », répondit Rémy. « Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. » _Mais ça explique pourquoi elle avait presque paniqué quand je lui avais acheté des fleurs une fois. _« Et après, ce sont les salles de classes ? »

« Ouais. »

« Cet endroit est vraiment plus grand qu'il ne parait. », dit Rémy en pensant que la visité ne finirait jamais.

« Ouais. »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici Chérie ? », demanda-t-il.

Rogue réfléchit un instant.

« Environ un an. »

« Tu te plais ici ? », demanda Rémy, curieux.

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue tout en continuant à marcher. « C'est le seul endroit que je peux appeler maison. », reconnu-t-elle honnêtement. « Tu vas rester ici ? »

_Peut-être._

« Non. », répondit Rémy. « Quand cette histoire arrêtera d'inquiéter Ororo, je vais m'en aller. »

« Mais ça ne risque pas de l'inquiéter encore plus ? », dit Rogue, comme une évidence.

« Non. », répondit Rémy. « Elle sait que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. »

« Oh. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

« J'ai besoin de ce disque Mystique. », lui dit Magnéto. « Et je veux que Gambit souffre. Personne ne peut me trahir de cette façon là. »

« Alors, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? », demanda Mystique.

« Si Gambit et Storm se considèrent comme frère et sœur, Storm sais exactement comment il est. », lui rappela Magnéto.

Pyro jouait encore avec son briquet.

« Et que vouez-vous dire par là ? », demanda-t-il.

« Cela veut dire qu'elle le laissera pas partir comme ça. », répondit Mystique à sa place. « Et il sera tenté de fouiner et de voler quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr, et ça peut nous être utile. », pensa Magnéto à haute voix.

Mystique sourit.

« Alors, tu veux que je le piège. »

« Et Bien, puisque tu y penses. », sourit Magnéto.

Le corps de Mystique changea d'apparence.

« Il est temps d'agir. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Et bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. », dit Rogue.

« Ça y est ? », demanda Rémy. _Non, tu ne m'as pas encore montré ta chambre._

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « A part l'extérieur, mais sinon, c'est tout. »

« Très bien. », sourit Rémy en lui prenant la main. « _Je te remercie pour cette visite._ », lui dit-il en français et il lui baisa la main. « _Et pour ta compagnie. »_

Rogue resta sans voix. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de rougir.

« Hey Rogue. »

« Hey…Bobby. »

« Hey. », dit Bobby quand il regarda le nouveau. _Il est en train de draguer ma petite amie ?_

« Oh Gambit », lui dit Rogue en lui lâchant la main. « C'est Bobby. C'est mon-»

« Je suis son petit ami », dit clairement Bobby. « Appelle-moi Iceman. » Il regarda Gambit et lui tendit la main.

_Chérie a un petit ami._ Gambit garda un visage impassible. _Iceman. Oh s'il te plait, petit gars. _Il lui prit la main. _Merde c'est froid._ Il regarda sa main tournée vers le bleu. _Oh, il le fait exprès. Et bien, je vais lui montrer. _Il sourit quand il resserra son emprise sur la main de Bobby.

_Merde, sa main est brulante. C'est comme s'il me brulait._ Il retira sa main.

Rémy lui sourit. _Ouais, ne te salit pas avec moi Iceboy. _Il regarda sa main. _Merde, j'ai fait un trou en brulant mon gant. _

« Hum…Rogue. », dit Bobby en ne regardant plus Gambit. « Je veux te parler de ce qui c'est passé plus tôt. »

« Ok. », répondit-elle. « Je te vois au diner Gambit. »

« _Au revoir,_ Chérie. », lui sourit Rémy. _Je vais m'assurer de te voir plus tard._


	10. Chapitre 9

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : NameIs.

**Note de l'auteur: Rémy/Gambit ne sais rien à propos des pouvoirs de Rogue et de la vraie apparence de Kurt. Personne, à part Ororo et le Professeur ne sait de quoi est capable Rémy.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Le prince des voleurs.**

Chapitre 9 : Le type avec qui sort Ororo.

« Hum…Rogue. », dit Bobby en ne regardant plus Gambit. « Je veux te parler de ce qui c'est passé plus tôt. »

« Ok. », répondit-elle. « Je te vois au diner Gambit. »

« _Au revoir,_ Chérie. », lui sourit Rémy. _Je vais m'assurer de te voir plus tard._

_Ok Rogue arrête de le regarder comme ça, _pensa Bobby en emmenant Rogue dans une salle vide.

« Rogue ? »

_Est-ce que je dois laisser Gambit tout seul ? Il va certainement être mal à l'aise. Mais après la visite terminée, le Professeur ne m'a pas dit quoi faire._

« Rogue ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Bobby.

« Ouais, je vais bien. », répondit Rogue en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Rogue. Ecoutes. Je suis désolé. », dit Bobby en commençant ses excuses. « Je n'aurais jamais du te comparer à un vampire. » Il fixa ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux émeraudes. « J'aime ton style. C'est unique. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

« Je te pardonne, mais ce n'étais pas totalement de ta faute. » admis Rogue. « Je n'aurais jamais du agir comme je l'ai fait. C'était immature et stupide. Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais. », répondit attentivement Bobby, la tirant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. », répondit Rogue, ne réfléchissant pas aux mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rémy regarda Rogue et son petit ami. _Comment Iceboy peut être son petit ami ? Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. _Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. _Chérie n'aurait pas du me laisser seul. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire maintenant ?_

Il marcha dans le couloir. Option 1 : _Se comporter comme Ororo m'a dit de faire. Ouais, c'est vrai. Ils m'appellent le Diable Blanc pour une raison. _Option 2 :_ Je peux aller voir cette chose, le Cérébro. Trop tôt. En plus, le professeur est toujours là bas. _ Option 3 : _Allez dans ma chambre et regarder ce qu'il y a sur ce disque. Magnéto mijotait quelque chose. Je le sais, et je vais le découvrir._

Alors que Rémy allait vers sa chambre, il croisa Kurt. _Le petit ami d'Ororo._

« Salut Gambit. », le salua Kurt, _Dieu merci,_ _l'hologramme marchait_. « Comment se passe ton séjour ici ? »

« Très bien. » _Tu as besoin d'une description détaillée du beau cul de la jeune fille qui m'a fait visiter. _« Cet endroit est agréable. », déclara Rémy, le regardant. _Il cache quelque chose._

« Très bien. », sourit Kurt. « Ororo a commandé une pizza. Ça devrait bientôt arriver. »

« D'accord. », répondit Rémy. _Ouais, il cache quelque chose. _« Je voulais simplement aller chercher un nouveau gant. Je descends dans quelques minutes. »

« Très bien. », répondit Kurt. « On se voit en bas. »

Rémy regarda Kurt alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il plissa les yeux à la recherche d'un indice. _Je vais la trouver. Je sais que je vais la trouver. _ Puis il se tourna et continua dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et réfléchit un moment. _Stormy m'a dit que la chambre de Logan était à côté de la mienne, et celle de Kurt dans le même couloir. _Il sourit. _La chambre de Kurt est dans le couloir. Intéressant._

**X**

**X**

**X**

« HEY. LES ENFANTS, CALMEZ-VOUS ! », hurla Logan après quelques étudiants qui jouaient dans le manoir. « ET JE LE PENSE VRAIMENT ! »

« Logan, calme-toi. », lui dit Ororo. « Et tu n'as pas besoin de leur hurler dessus. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Je te jure Logan, tu peux vraiment être grincheux des fois. » Ororo secoua la tête. « Allez, les garçons, calmez-vous. »

Les plus jeunes répondirent en lançant des fléchettes droit sur eux.

Ororo posa ses mains sur les hanches, faisant ainsi des éclairs à l'extérieur du manoir. Les étudiants arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Logan, je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt de garder ta bouche fermée. »

« Je n'oserais pas dire une chose pareille. », répondit Logan.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. », sourit Ororo. « Et bien, les pizzas vont bientôt être là. Emmène-moi ces enfants dans la cantine. »

« Ouais, je vais me cherche une bière. », dit Logan.

« Prends-moi en une pendant que tu y es. », dit Kurt en descendant les escaliers.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous ne buvez pas ces choses devant les enfants. » dit Ororo, embêtée. « Ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour eux, vous savez ? » _Dieu merci, Logan à ces choses là enfermées dans sa chambre._

« Qui a dit que les bières étaient pour nous ? », répondit Logan. « Je pensais en prendre une pour les enfants. », la taquina-t-il. « Peut-être que ça les aiderait à dormir plus vite pour que nous puissions avoir une nuit de paix et de calme. »

Ororo secoua la tête. _Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Ce gars, Kurt, est quelqu'un de bizarre,_ pensa Rémy en regardant dans la chambre de Kurt. _Ok, il a un crucifix, quelques statues, un chapelet, et un tas de bougies sur la commode, et pourtant, le mec a un tas d'affiches de cirque avec des démons et des monstres dessus. Ça n'a aucun sens._

_Hey, Chérie m'a dit que Kurt était dans un cirque,_ se _souvint_-il alors qu'il regardait l'une des affiches. _Je me demande lequel de ces monstres est Kurt. _Il sourit. _Probablement le stupide clown qui est en bas de l'affiche._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons voir ce que ce Kurt peut bien avoir comme secret. _Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode et fouilla dedans _Il porte de vieux caleçons. Ce type est un loser. _Il secoua la tête.

Il referma le tiroir et ouvrit le second. _Merde, combien de chemises pirates ce mec avait-il ? Il était obsédé hein ?_

Il referma le tiroir et ouvrit le troisième. _Des pantalons à rayures. Avec qui Ororo sortait ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il un trou dedans ? C'est bizarre._

Il plia le pantalon et referma le tiroir. _Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans le placard. _Quand il ouvrit le placard, il y trouva encore des vêtements. _Plus habillé. Ce soit être quand il donne cours. _Il fouilla dedans. _Est-ce que tout les pantalons de ce mec ont des trous ?_

Il ferma la porte du placard et regarda autour de lui. _Ce gars n'a rien. Pas d'argent. Pas de bijoux. Rien. Ce serait préférable pour Ororo de ne pas coucher avec lui. _Il regarda le lit._ Il est préférable de ne pas penser à ça._

Il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre. _Il doit y avoir quelque chose de bizarre avec ce type/ Je vais trouver ce que c'est. _Il sortit de la chambre et fonça doit sur Logan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là Gamin ? », grogna Logan. _Le gamin mijote quelque chose._

« Je me suis perdu. » Rémy garda un visage impassible. « J'ai oublié où était ma chambre. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. », répondit Logan. « Permet moi de te dire quelque chose. » Il attrapa le bras de Gambit. « Tu vois cette chambre avec tout tes trucs dedans. », dit-il avec un ton sarcastique. « Cette chambre est la tienne. Tu penses que tu vas encore te perdre gamin ? »

« Non. »_ Trou du cul. Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais stupide. _« Et je suis pas un gamin. Mon nom est Gambit. »

« Ecoute Gamin. Je m'en fous de comment tu t'appelles. », répondit Logan. « Mais si tu me réponds encore comme ça, ton cul va avoir la marque permanent de ma chaussure. », lui dit-il. « Tu crois que tu as compris ? »

« Oui. J'ai bien compris. » Il prenait beaucoup sur lui pou ne pas lui jeter une carte.

« Bon, maintenant, va chercher ce que tu es venu chercher dans ta chambre. », lui ordonna Logan. « Les pizzas seront là d'une minute à une autre. »

Rémy rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre un nouveau gant. Il secoua la tête. _Ce type avait besoin d'avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il ressemble à un mélange d'un mec des années 70 et un loup. Et le mec est petit._

Rémy pris un gant neuf et maudit son autre qui avait fondu. _Je ne peux pas attendre que ça se détache. Peut-être devrais-je le faire exploser ? Pas une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, Stormy va me tuer. _

Rémy regarda Logan fermer et verrouiller son mini réfrigérateur.

« Tu prends quoi ici ? »

« Bières. », répondit Logan alors qu'il sortit avec deux bières. « C'est ce que les vrais hommes boivent. »

Rémy regarda autour de lui. _Où sont les vrais hommes ici ?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**CANTINE**

« Hey, Piotr et moi allons chercher à boire. », dit Bobby aux filles en se levant. « Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Coca cola. »

« De l'eau. »

« Dr Pepper. »

Jubilée attendit que Bobby et Piotr s'en allèrent pour poser la question que lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient assises.

« Alors chica. », aborda-t-elle Rogue. « Comment s'était avec le nouveau ? »

« A couper le souffle. », dit Rogue. « Vous devriez voir Ororo quand elle est avec lui. Il est complètement différent de la nuit dernière. »

« Différents comment ? »

« Ne le dit pas à Bobby. », signala-t-elle. « Il est plus beau que Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt et Orlando Bloom réunis. Son corps est mieux que celui d'Usher. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Ouais. Et c'est un mauvais gars comme Vin Diesel. », sourit Rogue. « Il a même la lange percée. »

« Il a l'air délicieux. » Kitty eut un petit rire.

« Il l'est », répondit Rogue. « Et il est vraiment trop galant. Il m'ouvrait les portes et m'a baisé la main. »

Piotr regarda les filles de loin.

« De quoi elles parlent maintenant que nous ne sommes plus là ? »

Bobby regarda les filles rirent nerveusement.

« Des stars de cinéma et de leurs fantasmes. »

« Regarder, il est là. », dit Rogue alors que Gambit rentrait dans la cantine derrière Logan.

_Vraiment HOT, _ pensa Kitty alors qu'elle commença à baver.

« **Merde. Il est vraiment canon.** », annonça Jubilée pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Rémy l'entendit aussi de l'autre coté de la cantine. Il regarda les trois filles et leur sourit.

« Merde Jubilée. », dit Kitty en rougissant. « Tu peux parler moins fort. »

« Désolé. », répondit Jubilée. « Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je veux dire, regarder le. Ça me donne envie de l'emmener dans une ruelle sombre et de le violer. »

« Voilà ton eau Kitty. », rougit Piotr.

« Euh… Bouges Piotr. », dit Kitty en essayant de regarder derrière lui. « Tu me bloques totalement la vue. »

« La vue ? »

« Ouais. »

Piotr se retourna. C'était l'ami de Storm. _Oh merde._

« Tien Rogue. », dit Bobby alors qu'il s'asseyait en lui tendant son verre.

« Merci. », répondit Rogue, regardant toujours vers Gambit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde ?_, pensa Bobby en regardant dans la même direction. _Oh, lui._

« Je reviens. », dit Rogue en se levant de table.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

Rogue se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais demander à Gambit s'il veut manger avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Bobby. _Elle est folle ?_

« Parce que. », répondit Rogue. « Gambit ne connais personne à part Mme Munroe et le Professeur. Et il aurait plus de plaisir à être assis avec nous qu'avec Logan et Kurt. », sourit-elle et elle se précipita vers lui.

Bobby la regarda avec jalousie.

« Hey Logan. »

« Hey Rogue. », grogna en réponse Logan. « Comment tu-vas gamine ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue.

« Logan, la pizzas est arrivée. », lui dit Ororo. « Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main toi et Kurt ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Logan en partant.

« Hey Gambit. »

« Bonjour Chérie. », répondit Gambit et il embrassa le dos de sa main.

« Hummmm… », rougit Rogue. « Sa te dirait de manger avec mes amis et moi ? »

« Hummmmmm… », Rémy tourna la tête vers ses amis. Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Ororo, Kurt et Logan marchait avec des boites de pizzas. Dès qu'ils les posèrent sur la table, les enfants attaquèrent. Mais il ne se souciait pas de cela.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. », dit Ororo en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kurt. « Que veux-tu ? »

_Ororo est trop près de lui._

« Que penserais-tu d'un thé ? », répondit Kurt en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Ororo sourit et lui rendit son sourire.

« Non, désolé Chérie. », dit Rémy à Rogue. _J'aurais voulu dire oui._ « Je pense que je vais rester avec Ororo. »

« Ok. », répondit Rogue, un peu déçu. « Peut-être que nous pourrions déjeuner ensembles demain ? »

« D'accord. », répondit Rémy en regardant Ororo. Il se dirigea vers la table des enseignants et tira une chaise pour elle.

Ororo s'assit et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Merci Gambit. », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu ferais mieux de te servir en pizza rapidement. Ces enfants peuvent manger énormément. »

« Pas autant que moi », dit Logan en arrivant avec trois boites à pizzas.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas manger tout cela Logan ? », demanda Ororo.

« Tu parles. », répondit Logan

Kurt vint pour s'asseoir. Rémy s'assis rapidement à côté d'Ororo. Kurt grimaça et s'assit en face d'elle. _C'était quoi son problème ?_

« Magne Gamin. », dit Logan en lui jetant une boite.

Rémy pris la boite et empila les tranches de pizzas les unes sur les autres. Il remarqua que qu'Ororo, Kurt, Logan et le Professeur le regardaient.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il ôtait son gant.

« As-tu aussi faim, Gambit ? », demanda Ororo. Elle l'avait déjà vu manger_. Mais même cela l'a choquait._

« Oui. », répondit Rémy. Il garda la la boite à pizzas près de lui alors qu'il continuait de manger.

Logan le regardait. _Le gamin agit comme si on allait lui voler la nourriture. Il n'a pas du _beaucoup_ manger ses derniers jours._

Rémy s'empressa de vider son assiette et en commença une nouvelle. Il gardait ses yeux sur chacun des X-men. _Le mec, Logan, est un connard. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui botter le cul correctement. Peut-être que Gambit va avoir l'occasion de le faire._

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson. _Le Professeur Xavier est cool, mais un peu bizarre. Il ressemble au type dans Star Trek. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées. C'est impossible._

Il étudia attentivement Kurt. _Ce type est bizarre. Il marche bizarrement. Il parle bizarrement. On dirait que ses doigts sont collés ensembles. Et il vérifie toujours sa montre comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose._

« Alors, Monsieur Kurt. », lui dit Rémy. « D'où venez-vous ? »

« Allemagne. », répondit Kurt.

« Cool. », répondit Rémy. « Tu es un nazi alors ? »

« Gambit. », rouspéta Ororo.

« C'est bon Ororo. », répondit Kurt. « Non, je ne suis pas un nazi. »

« Oh. Alors, quand es-tu arrivé en Amérique ? »

« 2003. », répondit Kurt en soupirant. « Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec ma famille et j'étais sans emploi. Alors, je suis venu ici. »

« Oh. » Rémy prit une bouchée de sa pizza. « Rogue m'a dit que tu as fait du cirque. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. »

« Alors, tu as fait la foire aux monstres ? »

« Gambit. » Ororo s'agitait à nouveau.

« Non. », répondit Kurt. _Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs. _Je faisais l'acrobate. »

« Oh. », répondit Rémy alors que Kurt regardait à nouveau sa montre. « Alors, tu peux plier ton cops en pleins de façons ? »

« Tu n'en a même pas idée. », répondit Kurt en vérifiant son hologramme.

« Alors, combien de fois par semaine montres-tu ça à Ororo ? », demanda Rémy.

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent. _Avait-il vraiment demandé cela ?_

« Gambit. Ça suffit. », dit Ororo, embêtée.

« Ok. », Rémy prit la parole et regarda par-dessus Kurt. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Hein ? » Kurt le regarda sans comprendre.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda à nouveau Rémy. « Tu peux regarder sur ta montre. »

Kurt soupira, mal à l'aise.

« Elle est cassée. », répondit-il pour parler de son hologramme.

« Oh. »_ Alors pourquoi la portes-tu ?_ « Laisse Gambit y jeter un œil. »

Avant que Kurt ou quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, Rémy frappa du poing la « montre » de Kurt, provoquant la disparition de l'hologramme. Quand il vit l'apparence de Kurt, il sauta de sa chaise et sortit une carte, prêt à la charger.

« Gambit, calme-toi. », dit Ororo, en se saisissant de sa main. _Ne charge rien ici. Ne charge rien ici._ « Calme-toi. »

« Le Diable Bleu. », répondit Rémy avec les yeux écarquillés. _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est bleu. Il a une queue. Ses oreilles sont pointues. C'est quoi ce bordel ? _« Le Diable Bleu. »

« Je sais. », lui dit calmement Ororo. « Tout va bien. Calme-toi. Ok. Kurt ne va pas te faire de mal. » _Bien sûr, je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ai pas encore attaqué._

« Le Diable Bleu. », lui rappela Rémy.

« Tout va bien. », dit à nouveau Ororo. « Passe-moi ta carte et rassis-toi. »

« Je t'assure Gambit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te nuire. », répondit Kurt. _La tête que tu fais n'a vraiment pas de prix._ « Je ne mords pas. », dit-il avec un large sourire.

Logan rit et pris une gorgée de sa bière. _Je me demande si les caméras de surveillances ont bien filmées cette scène._

_Il ressemble à cette salope bleue, Mystique. _Rémy hésita avant de décharger la carte. _Mystique = Magnéto. _

« Viens. », déclara Ororo en le guidant vers sa chaise. « Assis-toi. Finis de manger. »

Rémy s'assit, comme elle lui avait ordonnée, mais il gardait ses yeux sur Kurt pendant tout le temps du repas. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette école Xavier qui le rendait confus.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Nouveau chapitre en ligne !

Moi, je trouve la réaction de Rémy excellente Ahah !

Enfin, après, c'est mon avis ^^ .


	11. Chapitre 10

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice :NameIs

**NOTE : Ororo et le Professeur Xavier sont les seuls qui savent ce que Gambit sait faire. Et Gambit ne connait pas les pouvoirs de Rogue. Rahne/Wolfsbane, Evan/Spike et Jamie/Multiple Man ont environ huit ans dans cette fiction. Leur pouvoirs sont arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévus.**

**XXX**

**Le Prince des Voleurs**

Chapitre 10 : Ororo et Rémy discutent

Rémy resta assis dans un silence pendant tout le reste du diner. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers Kurt. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'Ororo sort avec ce type. A quoi diable pense-t-elle ? N'est-il pas celui qui a attaqué le Président en mai ? _Ororo et Kurt se levèrent. _Mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette._

Evan regarda vers Gambit.

« L'ami de tante Ro' porte des lunettes de soleil dans la maison. »

« Peut-être qu'il est comme M. Scott. », suggéra Jamie. « Des faisceaux lumineux sortent de ses yeux. »

« Ça doit être cool. », ajouta Rahne. « Allons le voir », dit-elle avant de se transformer en loup. Elle se précipita vers lui avec Jamie et Evan à sa suite. Elle bondit sur la table et le regarda fixement.

Rémy leva les yeux pour voir un loup juste devant son visage. _Il y a un chien sur la table._

Rahne se transforma à nouveau en jeune fille de huit ans, curieuse, avec des nattes.

« Salut. »

« Salut. », répondit Rémy. _Cet endroit est bizarre._

« Rahne. », dit le Professeur Xavier, embêté. « Qu'est-ce que nous avions dit à propos de sauter sur la table ? »

« Hummmmm. », pensa Rahne un moment. « Ne pas le refaire. »

Xavier hocha la tête et la regarda alors qu'elle allait sur la chaise à côté de Rémy.

« C'est mieux. », lui dit-il. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Logan, Gambit. Je vais retourner au labo. » _Je te verrais plus tard pour la réunion Logan. _

_Pas de problème Chuck._ Logan le regarda alors qu'il sortait de la cantine. Puis il tourna son attention vers Gambit et les trois petits coquins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

« Je vais fumer une cigarette. », dit-il en se levant. « Soyez sage. » Il regarda Gambit. « Tous. »

_Petit con._ Rémy leva les yeux au ciel sous ses lunettes et regarda les trois enfants autour de lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Evan. Et c'est Jamie. Et c'est Rahne. C'est la petite copine de Jamie. »

« Elle n'est pas ma petite copine. », répondit Jamie. « Je n'aime pas les filles. »

Rémy se mit à rire. _Il ne pensera pas cela dans quelques années. _Il les regarda tous les trois. Ils doivent avoir sept ou huit ans.

Evan lui rappelait Ororo. C'était un garçon Afro-Américain avec des cheveux blonds. Sauf s'ils étaient teintés, Rémy pencherait plutôt pour une marque d'un gène mutant.

Rahne était la petite fille/loup de tout à l'heure. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en agitant une dent qui bougeait.

Jamie semblait le plus normal du groupe. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne le coude contre la table. Après, ils étaient cinq.

_Merde, ils sont jeunes pour avoir leurs pouvoirs._ Rémy sentit leur curiosité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Nous voulons te demander quelque chose. », lui dit Rahne.

« Quoi ? », répondit Rémy.

« Peux-tu tirer des rayons laser de tes yeux ? », demanda Jamie.

_Je ne suis pas ce trou du cul de Cyclope._ Rémy sourit.

« Non petite. »

« Alors, pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil dans la maison. », demanda Rahne.

« Parce que. », répondit Rémy. « La lumière fait mal aux yeux de Gambit. »

Evan sourit. « Tu parles bizarrement. »

« Je ne parle pas bizarrement. », répondit Rémy. « Tu es celui qui parle bizarrement. », lui dit-il en leur donnant un fou rire.

Rogue regarda Gambit entouré de leurs plus jeunes élèves. Elle sourit. _Il est si mignon avec les enfants._ Elle le vit sortir un jeu de carte pour leur montrer des tours.

« D'accord, petits. », déclara Rémy quand il mania son jeu de carte. « Vous coulez voir quel est le pouvoir de Gambit. Alors, Gambit va vous le montrer. »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas le faire. », lui dit Ororo. _Je n'ai pas besoin que la cantine se fasse exploser._

« Mais pourquoi ? », gémit Jamie. « Nous voulons voir. »

« Peut-être une autre fois. », répondit Ororo. « Les pouvoirs de Gambit ne sont pas fait pour l'intérieur. »

« Je vais seulement faire un petit boum Stormy. », ajouta Rémy.

« Non. », réaffirma Ororo. « D'ailleurs, il est l'heure pour vous trois d'aller au lit. »

« Ce n'est pas juste tante Ro'. », gémit Evan. « Les enfants les plus grands ne vont pas au lit maintenant.

« Parce qu'ils sont plus grands. », lui rappela Ororo. « Maintenant, va chercher ton pyjama pour que nous puissions faire vos toilettes. Ensuite, vous pouvez regarder une partie d'Harry Potter avant d'aller au lit. »

« Ok. »

Rémy leva les yeux vers Ororo quand ils furent partis.

« Tante Ro' ? »

« Tu te rappelles de mon amis Vi dont je t'ai parlé ? », dit Ororo. « C'est son fils, Evan. »

« Oh.' Rémy regarda autour de lui. « Où est ton petit ami ? »_ Où devrais-je dire Satan ?_

Ororo s'assit à coté de lui.

« Kurt est avec d'autres enfants dans la salle d'à côté. », répondit-elle. « Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fait au diner. »

Rémy détourna le regard.

« Ouais. Tu aurais du me le dire. »

« Ouais, j'aurais dû. », répondit Ororo. « Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça quand même. »

_J'essayais juste de te protéger._ Rémy soupira.

« Désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas celle à qui tu devrais faire des excuses. », dit Ororo en croisant les bras. _Pourquoi est-ce si dure ?_ « Ecoute, ce soir, après que tout les élèves seront couchés, je veux te parler, Ok ? »

« Ouais, peu importe. », répondit Rémy en se levant. « Je te vois tout à l'heure. Je vais fumer une cigarette. »

« Très bien. », soupira Ororo alors qu'il s'éloignait. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ?_

Rémy sortit sur le balcon et regarda autour de lui. _Génial. Le trou du cul est ici. _Il tira sur une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Logan.

« Fumer. », répondit Rémy, énervé. « A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? »

« Fait pas le malin avec moi, gamin. », répondit Logan. « Fait moi voir ça. »

_Trou du cul. _Rémy leva les yeux au ciel et lui remis la cigarette.

« Tu sais, je suis assez grand pour fumer. »

« C'est vrai. », dit Logan en reniflant comme un chien la cigarette avant de la lui redonner. « Mais je veux juste m'assurer si c'est légal. », lui dit-il en grognant. « Je vais te surveiller, gamin. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. », dit Rémy dans sa barbe en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

« Jai entendu. », dit Logan en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Et je t'ai vu dans le reflet de la fenêtre. »

Rémy jeta un regard noir et coinça sa cigarette dans sa bouche alors que Logan rentrait dans le manoir. Il alluma le bout de sa cigarette avec son doigt. _Trou du cul._

**XXX**

**Plus tard, dans la soirée.**

« Rémy. », appela Ororo quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. « Rémy ? »

« J'arrive. », répondit Rémy en sortant de la salle de bain dans sa tenue d'Adam. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mon dieu. », Ororo se tourna. « Et bien, pour commencer, je voudrais que tu ailles chercher des vêtements. C'est une école, par un camp de nudistes. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu devrais te sentir gêner. », dit Rémy en glissant dans un pantalon. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nu. Et vice-versa. »

« Ouais, je sais. », répondit Ororo. _Il ne faut pas que Kurt sache cela._ « C'est bon, tu es décent ? »

« Oui. », répondit Rémy. « Tu peux te retourner maintenant Stormy. »

Ororo se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il en se couchant sur le lit.

« Je pense que tu le dais déjà. », répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Rémy soupira et roula sur le côté pour éviter d'être en face d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas mouillé ton plâtre ? » Ororo essayait d'amener le sujet petit à petit.

« Non », répondit doucement Rémy. « Je l'ai couvert avec les sacs que tu as laissé dans la salle de bain. »

« Très bien. », lui dit Ororo en soupirant. « Rémy, à propos de l'accident … »

« Oui ? »

« Te rappelles tu ce qui c'est passé ? »

Rémy resta silencieux pendant un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. _Ouais, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé. Magnéto m'a arnaqué. J'ai fait exploser un de ses repaires. Après, il a essayé de me tuer._

« Rémy ? », dit Ororo en lui frottant le dos. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je roulais sur l'autoroute avec ma moto. », commença Rémy. « Il était tard. Je pense qu'il était 1 ou 2 heure du matin. Je ne suis pas sûr. » Il dessinait avec ses doigts des cercles sur sa couverture. « Je conduisais depuis un bon bout de temps. J'étais vraiment fatigué. » _J'avais peur de m'arrêter. _« Je crois que j'étais un peu trop fatigué. » _Ma moto a commencé à bouger. _« Ma vue était assez floue et j'ai foncé hors de la route. » _Ma moto à commencé à se conduire toute seule. _« Je pense que mon pneu avant était foutu parce que j'arrivais plus à contrôler ma moto. »_ Magnéto la contrôlait. _« Je suis sortie de la route et j'ai foncé droit sur un arbre. J'ai sauté avant de le toucher. », dit-il en touchant son plâtre. « La prochaine chose que je sais c'est que j'étais à l'hôpital. »

« C'est tout dont tu te souviens ? », demanda Ororo. _Tu ne veux pas rajouter quelque chose d'autre ?_

« Ouais. »

« Ok. Rémy, si tu étais fatigué, pourquoi ne t'ai tu pas arrêté à un motel ? »

_Parce Magnéto m'aurait retrouvé. _Rémy soupira.

« Je n'en ai pas trouvé sur la route. Et ceux que je voyais n'étais vraiment pas terribles. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir n'importe où. »

_Voilà ce qui explique tout._

« Alors, où allais-tu ? »

_Aussi loin que possible._

« Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules.

_Quelque chose de grave est arrivée. Je peux le sentir. _

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? », demanda Ororo pour ce qu'il semblait être la millionième fois depuis l'hôpital. _Allez Rémy, donne moi _une_ vrai réponse._

Rémy soupira. _Elle ne va pas arrêter de me le demander jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde._

« J'ai trouvé un travail. »

« Tu as trouvé un travail. » _Seigneur, s'il vous plait, dite moi que c'est un travail normal._ « Quel genre de travail ? » _Barman. Cassier. Tout sauf…_

Rémy attrapa un oreiller et se couvrit la tête avec. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder ou lui répondre.

« Mon dieu. » Ororo passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Pourquoi Rémy ? Pourquoi ?_ « Qu'as-tu volé ? »

_Elle est furax._

« J'ai du voler un bijou d'une grande valeur. Je suis un voleur, parce que tout le reste échoue… »

« Rémy… »

« Et ne me sort pas : 'Pourquoi tu ne reste pas ici avec moi ?' Merde ! », ajouta Rémy. « Je ne vais pas rester ici. Alors, arrête d'essayer de me dire comment vivre ma vie. »

« Très bien. », répondit Ororo en se levant. « Je dois y aller. », dit-elle dans un excès de colère. « J'ai cours demain. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers lui. « Je te vois demain, si tu te décides à rester aussi longtemps. »

Elle claqua la porte. _Je n'aurais pas du dire ça,_ pensa Rémy. Il n'avait aucun de mal à voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il pouvait le sentir. _Merde Stormy, pourquoi veux-tu prendre soin de moi ?_

**XXX**

De la sueur coulait sur le visage de Kurt alors que le robot de Magnéto tombait. Il observa Logan qui semblait déchiqueté un robot de Sabretooth. Logan était dans une de ses humeurs où le déranger pourrait être fatal. De plus, il était préférable que Logan exprime sa colère dans la Salle des Dangers.

« Je pense qu'il est mort. », dit Kurt.

Logan baissa les yeux sur ce qui restait du robot et grogna.

« Pour l'instant. », dit-il. « Il y a toujours demain. »

« Oui. »

« Alors, où est Ro' ? », demanda Logan alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les douches. « D'habitude, elle ne rate aucune session de la Salle des Dangers. Surtout après une journée de cours. »

« Je pense qu'elle est allée parler avec Gambit. », répondit Kurt.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très content. »

« Ouais, Ororo ne m'en a pas trop parlé. », répondit Kurt. « Je veux dire, elle a dit qu'il était comme un frère pour elle, mais je ne sais pas. Et puis, je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. Tu as vu comment il a réagit au diner ? »

« Ouais. » Logan se mit à rire. « Surtout la partie où il était prêt à te tuer avec une carte. »

« J'ai vu ça. » Kurt rit lui aussi. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire ? » Il sourit. « Me couper à mort avec un bout de papier. »

« Je peux l'imaginer maintenant. », dit Logan.

« Non. Ne me tuez pas. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. »

« Comment oses-tu coucher avec ma sœur ? »

« Je ne le fais pas. Je le jure. », fit semblant de plaider Kurt.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis un type blanc punk qui ne parle pas bien l'anglais et je pense que je suis une merde. Elle est à moi. » Logan leva les yeux pour voir Ororo dans le couloir, les bras croisés. _Oh merde._

« Quoi ? » Kurt regarda derrière lui. « Salut chérie. Comment ça c'est passé ? »

Ororo soupira.

« Bien. »

_Oh non. Elle est de mauvaise humeur. Est-ce à cause de ma 'discussion' idiote avec Logan ? _Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas bien chérie ? On dirait que tu es contrarié. »

« Non, je vais bien. », répéta Ororo. « Et tu pue la transpiration. Va prendre une douche. La réunion est dans moins d'une demi-heure. »

« Oui Ororo. », répondit Kurt. _Super, c'est moi qui l'ai énervé._

« Oh et les gars. Je me méfierais des cartes si j'étais vous. »

Kurt et Logan se regardèrent. _Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé signifier ?_

**XXX**

Rémy soupira alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit. Il devait arrêter de penser à Ororo. Il jeta un regard sur son ordinateur portable et l'attrapa.

Il attendit patiemment que l'ordinateur s'allume. Puis, il continua là où il s'était arrêté.

**Démarrer. Exécuter. Ouvrir le lecteur A : Abel Polo Plan.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Il regarda le fichier qui apparut sur l'écran. « La puissance de la Germe de Cyttorak donne une force immesurable et une endurance, un corps massif indestructible renforcée par un champ de force, et un enchantement qui le rend pratiquement impossible à arrêter une fois en mouvement… Le fils d'un scientifique… Combattu pendant la guerre de Corée…De nombreuses activités criminelles… Arrêté après une attaque dans une école de Westchester en 1999… Actuellement détenu à la prison de sécurité Crimson Cosmos Maximum à Herkimer Country, New York. »

Rémy réfléchit un moment.

_« Hey, Pyro. », dit Gambit à John en utilisant son charme. « Alors, le patron t'a dit à quoi servirait ce petit bijou que j'ai volé ? »_

_Pyro joua avec son briquet._

_« Pas grand-chose. », répondit-il. « Et toi ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose. », répondit-il. « Gambit est juste curieux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_Pyro regarda fixement la flamme._

_« Magnéto n'est pas vraiment intéressé par la Gemme. », dit-il en créant un personnage avec ses flammes. « Je crois qu'il à dit à Mystique que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Oh. » Gambit pensa un moment. Intéressant. « Tu sais qui ? »_

_« Non. », répondit Pyro. « Ils ne me disent pas grands choses. » Il regarda Gambit. « Il est assez secret. »_

_« Ouais. Moi aussi. » _

Rémy revint à la réalité. Magnéto _n'était pas intéressée par la gemme._ _Quelqu'un d'autre l'était. Quelqu'un qui faisait faire le sale boulot à Magnéto. Mais pourquoi ?_ Il soupira de frustration. _Je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide. J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose._

Il plaça son ordinateur portable sous son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sourit quand il vit, assis à la table, Rogue. _Peut-être que je vais avoir un dessert, non._

**XXX**

Jones cligna des yeux, provoquant ainsi le changement de chaine télévisée. Il n'allait jamais dormir. _Il ne pouvait pas._ Ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur à regarder des rediffusions, il s'arrêta donc sur la chaîne des informations.

_« Aux dernières nouvelles, un magasin de bijou à été cambriolé ce soir. Lorsque les policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux, le suspect avait déjà pris la fuite, laissant derrière lui plusieurs cartes à jouer sur la scène du délit. La police cherche toutes les pistes possibles. Autre nouvelles, le représentant Graydon Creed cherche à ramener la loi sur l'enregistrement des Mutants… »_

**XXX**

Sa se gatte pour Rémy/Gambit :). Je sais, je suis méchante d'aimer ça, mais bon, on ne se refait pas :P.


	12. Chapitre 11

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Michelle2.

Titre original: The prince of Thieves

Auteur : Michelle2.

Traductrice : NameIs.

**XXX**

**Le Prince des Voleurs**

Chapitre 11 : Gambit et Rogue

Il plaça son ordinateur portable sous son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sourit quand il vit, assis à la table, Rogue. _Peut-être que je vais avoir un dessert, non, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il la regardait dans sa chemise de nuit noire.

GRRRRR

Le bruit de son estomac attira son attention. _Rater pour se faufiler derrière elle._

Rogue leva les yeux de ses devoirs et lui sourit. _Oh Mon Dieu. Il est torse nu avec ses lunettes de soleil. A croquer. _

« Hey. », dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai faim. », répondit Rémy en entrant dans la salle. « Il y a quelque chose à manger ici ? »

« Tu as encore faim ? », demanda Rogue avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. »

« Tu as mangé autant que Logan. », répondit-elle. « Comment peux-tu encore avoir faim ? »

Rémy haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. », répondit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Des muffins ? », demanda-t-il en en ramassant un. _Merde, ce truc est aussi dure qu'un boulet de canon. _« Qui a fait ce machin ? C'est dure comme le roc. »

« Moi. »

_Merde._

« Je suis désolé. », s'excusa-t-il. _Crétin. Crétin. Crétin._

« C'est bon. », répondit Rogue. « Je sais qu'ils craignent. Je suis un vrai défi culinaire. »

« Défi culinaire. » Rémy eu un sourire narquois. « C'est une bonne façon de décrire ça. Sans vouloir t'offenser, vraiment. »

« C'est pas grave. Donc tu penses que tu pourras cuire autre chose ? »

Rémy lui fit un de ses sourires espiègles.

« Je sais vraiment cuisiner très bien. »

« Comme quoi ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'il regardait dans le placard.

« Gumbo, Jambalaya, Etouffee, Haricots rouges, riz, spaghettis bolognaises… »

_Et bien, je me sens stupide, _pensa Rogue.

« Hamburger… » _Je me demande si elle est encore impressionnée._ « … et la liste continue. » Il la regarda et sourit. Puis il se retourna vers le placard. « Ohhhh, des Spaghettio's. J'adore les Spaghettio's. J'en ai pas manger depuis des années. »

Rogue eut un petit rire. _Et il avait quel âge ? _Elle le regarda alors qu'il vidait la boite dans un bol. Après avoir cherché quelques minutes, il trouva une fourchette. Puis il se dirigea vers la table.

« Tu ne vas pas le réchauffer ? »

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. »

Rémy prit son bol dans les mains. Rogue écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit. Pendant quelques secondes, le bol eu cette lueur fuchsia autour de lui. _Je vois des choses. _Elle détourna les yeux et se remità ses devoirs._ Je n'ai rien vu._

Rémy s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Il est trop prêt. _Elle s'éloigna.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?_ Rémy réfléchit un instant. _Je viens de prendre une douche. Je ne peux pas sentir mauvais. Est-ce mon haleine ? Peut-être, mais maintenant, je sens les Spaghettio's. Merde._

« Alors, ummmmmm chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« De la physique. », répondit Rogue. « Le professeur m'a donné des exercices supplémentaires comme retenue. »

« Ça semble ennuyeux. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Alors quel est le scoop sur ce gamin ? », demanda Logan alors qu'il rentrait avec Kurt dans la Salle des Dangers.

« Et bien pour commencer Logan. », commença Xavier en rejoignant Ororo à la table. « Gambit n'est pas un gamin. C'est un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. »

« C'est un gamin pour moi, Chuck. », dit Logan en sortant un cigare et en jouant avec.

« Ororo, » dit Kurt. « Comment c'est passé ton entrevue avec lui ? »

« Très bien. », soupira Ororo. « Gambit a dit qu'il conduisait sur l'autoroute. Il était tard et il était fatigué. », expliqua-t-elle. « Il est sortie de la route et à abimé sa roue avant. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa moto. Il a dit qu'il se souvenait juste d'avoir sauter de la moto, et il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. »

« Et tu le crois. », répondit Logan alors qu'il coinça le cigare dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi pas ? », s'offensa Ororo.

« Il suffit d'observer bien les choses. », répondit Logan en mâchant l'extrémité du cigare.

« En fait, Logan. L'histoire de Gambit est très semblable au rapport de police. »

Kurt réfléchit un moment.

« Pourquoi conduisait-il aussi tard dans la nuit ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne trouvait pas d'hôtel. », répondit Ororo. « En tout cas, pas à son goût. »

Logan secoua la tête/

« Est-ce que tu peux lire dans son esprit Chuck ? »

« Non. », répondit Xavier. « Gambit a une sorte de boucliers mentaux qui me bloquent. »

« Il peut vous empêcher de le lire. » dit Kurt avec étonnement. « Comment peut-il être capable de faire ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un capable de le faire. », expliqua Xavier. « Cela fait peut-être partie de ses capacités mutantes. »

« Où peut-être ne veut-il pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il a fait. », dit Logan. « Putain, le gosse n'a même pas dit son vrai nom. »

« Et bien, Logan. », dit fâcheusement Ororo. « Gambit est une personne très privée. Il ne s'ouvre pas à n'importe qui. Surtout s'il sent que cette personne est contre lui. »

« Ah oui, chérie. Alors, comment s'est-il ouvert à toi ? », demanda Logan en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Ororo s'assit en silence. _C'est vrai. Rémy ne s'était pas ouvert à elle non plus. En fait, il ne s'était ouvert à personne. Où à qui ?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rémy placa son bol dans l'évier et le rempli d'eau. _ Ororo me tuerait si je mouillais mon plâtre._

« Tu peux le laisser. », lui dit Rogue. « Je vais le faire. »

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda Rémy. Il avait toujours fait les choses lui-même.

« Ouais. », sourit Rogue. Elle se leva et retira ses gants, puis se dirigea vers l'évier.

« Merci. » Il sourit et attrapa une bouteille de coca dans le frigo. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce frigo ? », demanda-t-il en montrant les six trous dans la porte.

« Oh. », dit Rogue. « C'est Logan l'a fait. », répondit-elle. « C'est un miracle qu'il fonctionne encore. »

« C'est quand l'école à été attaquée ? » Rémy la regarda alors qu'elle hocha la tête. « Stormy m'en a parlé. »

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « Bobby était là quand un mec la prit pour cible. Logan l'a poignardé avec ses griffes sur le frigo. » Elle essaya de ne plus s'en rappeler. « Logan a réparé par mal de chose après l'épreuve d'Alkali Lake. »_ Une manière d'oublier Jean._

« Alors, tu étais ici ? »

« Ouais. »

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tu as du avoir peur ? »

« Ouais. », dit honnêtement Rogue en se rasseyant. _J'étais inquiète pour Logan._

Rémy revint vers la table et s'assit. Il la regarda dans les yeux. _Peut être que je serais là pour te protéger la prochaine fois. _Il sourit et se pencha en arrière pour finir son verre. Peut-être.

« BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP. »

Rogue eut un petit rire.

« Excuse-moi. », répondit Rémy. « C'était très mal poli. » _Mon père m'aurait éclaté la tête s'il m'avait entendu faire ça. _

« Il n'y a pas de mal. », sourit Rogue. « Je suis habituée à entendre les gars faire des concours de Rho ici. Logan, Kurt, Bobby et Piotr le font généralement quand Mme Munroe est dans son jardin. »

« Qui gagne habituellement ? », demanda-t-il.

« Moi. », sourit Rogue. _Pourquoi dois-je dire des choses aussi stupides ? J'aurais du lui dire Logan. Il va penser que je suis un garçon manqué._

Rémy sourit. Kurt se faisait battre par une fille. C'était assez humiliant.

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Peu importe. », répondit Logan alors qu'il posait ses pieds sur la table. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'i savoir sur ce gamin ? »

« Gambit n'a pas été aussi coopératifs pour les tests que je ne l'aurais pensé. », répondit Xavier. « Cependant, je n'ai jamais tiré des conclusions aussi précises. »

« Comme quoi ? », demanda Ororo. _S'il vous plait, dites qu'il va bien. S'il vous plait._

Xavier sortit les résultats du test de Gambit.

« Gambit est un mutant très unique. Bien qu'il soit plutôt calme et tranquille aujourd'hui, Gambit a deux fois le métabolisme d'une personne moyenne. Il est donc très énergique. »

_Et bien, cela explique pourquoi il rebondissait toujours sur les mûrs quand je l'ai rencontré, _pensa Ororo.

« Gambit a également de nombreuses mutations. C'est une autre chose assez rare. » dit Xavier et il lu de la curiosité sur le visage des autres. « Tout d'abord, les yeux de Gambit sont noirs avec des pupilles rouges. Il s'agit d'une de ses mutations, il est né avec … Il a dut les cacher derrière des lunettes pour éviter que quelqu'un lui pose des questions. »

Kurt croisa les mains. _Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait les faire tomber de son visage._

« Deuxièmement, comme je l'ai dit hier, Gambit a la capacité de convertir l'énergie potentielle d'un objet en énergie cinétique. Ou tout simplement, il peut faire exploser les choses. », expliqua Xavier. « Je n'ai pas vu ses pouvoirs, mais d'après Ororo, il est assez puissant. »

Ororo hocha la tête. _Vous n'avez même pas idée._

« Et troisièmement, je crois que Gambit a ce qu'on appelle de l'empathie. »

Logan arqua un sourcil.

« Il peut lire les pensées des gens. »

« Non, c'est la télépathie. », corrigea Xavier. « L'empathie est la projection de ses émotions sur un objet. » Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous perdus. « Peut-être devrais-je l'expliquer. »

« Ça serait sympa Chuck. »

« Gambit peut sentir et projeter les émotions des gens. A midi, vous vous sentiez peut-être mal à l'aise, c'est parce qu'il était confus et effrayé. »

« Oh. »

« Serait-ce l'empathie qui vous empêche de lire son esprit ? », demanda Kurt.

« C'est très possible. » admis Xavier. « Mais je ne sais vraiment pas s'il l'utilise. Ses boucliers certainement sont utilisés pour réduire les émotions qu'il ressent quand il est autour des gens. »

« J'ai entendu Gambit s'y référé comme un puissant charme. », ajouta Ororo. « Il peut vous embrouillé en parlant de n'importe quoi pour se sortir du pétrin. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Xavier hocha la tête. « J'ai écouté comment il aborde certaines personnes. Parfois, sa voix est calme et posée, d'autres fois, elle est séduisante. »

« Alors, c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ? », demanda Logan, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Pourquoi Logan », demanda Ororo. « Tu as peur de lui ? »

« Je devrais ? »

Une fois de plus, Ororo ne répondit pas.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rogue laissa échapper un profond soupir. _Il a déjà fini de manger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Ça commence à me faire peur._

_Putain, elle est vraiment bien, _pensa Rémy en la regardant. Puis, il se sentit mal à l'aise. _Ok Rémy. Trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper. _Il baissa les yeux.

Rogue lui jeta un regard, alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec son plâtre.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça. Ça ne va pas rien arranger pour ton bras si tu l'enlèves. »

« C'est moi que ça n'arrange pas. », répondit Rémy. « Et regarde, c'est blanc et moche. »_ ça va gâcher mon bronzage. _« Je déteste ça. »

« Ça va soigner ton bras. », répondit Rogue.

« Alors. »

« Alors, tu dois le garder », lui dit Rogue. « Je parie que je peux arranger la chose. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » Rogue fouilla dans sa trousse de cours pour sortir un marqueur permanent noir. « Laisse-moi voir ton plâtre. »

Rémy lui tendit son bras. Puis il regarda les mains à la peau blanche toucher son plâtre et commencer à écrire R-O-G-U-E.

« C'est mieux. », sourit Rogue en posant le marqueur.

Rémy eu un sourire narquois.

« Oui. » Il tendit la main pour saisir la sienne pour l'embrasser, mais elle s'écarta rapidement et remis frénétiquement ses gants. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _« Je suis désolé. »

« Tout va bien. », répondit nerveusement Rogue. « ça n'a rien de personnel. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Alors », continua Logan. « Qu'est-ce que l'on a sur le gamin ? »

Ororo lui lança un regard noir. Elle était prête à l'électrocuté. Kurt lui prit la main et lui fit signe de se calmer.

« Gambit pèse 76 kilos et mesure 1m85. Il est assez bien constitué mais est assez maigre pour quelqu'un de son poids et de sa taille. En le regardant, il semblerait qu'il a été mal nourri à plusieurs moments de sa vie. »

« Et bien, il a grandi dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il ai environ dix ans. », ajouta Ororo.

« C'est une cause. », répondit Xavier. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai que cela. »

« Et bien, vous avez vu comment il a dévoré au diner. », rappela Logan. « On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. »

« Il était dans un hôpital Logan. », répondit Ororo, sur la défensive. « Et il n'a pas mangé grand-chose hier. »

« Je ne te parle pas que de ça. », ajouta Logan. « Il agit comme s'il ne mangeait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait pas plus tard.'

« Non, il n'était pas comme ça. »

« En fait, Ororo », ajouta Kurt. « Il agissait comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas croire ça. », lui dit Ororo. « Tu es de son côté. »

« Je euhhhhh. »

Ororo se détourna de lui en roulant des yeux.

« Ororo, calme-toi. », lui dit Xavier.

« Je suis calme. », répondit-elle alors que le tonnerre grondait.

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu es une vue d'ensemble. », grogna Logan. « Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ton petit copain. Tu es trop aveugle pour le voir. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. », cassa Ororo. « Je le connais mieux que vous. »

« Oh wow. », dit sarcastiquement Logan.

« Je te jure Logan, tu juges tout le monde sans apprendre à les connaitre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaitre dans ses cas là. », répondit Logan. « Quelque chose ne va pas bien chez ton ami. »

« Tu sais Logan. », dit Ororo, la voix haute. « Si tu prenais l'initiative de lui parler, tu verrais que vous avez beaucoup de choses en communs. »

« Ah oui, et quoi ? »

« Et bien, pour commencer, vous êtes tout les deux têtus et obstinés. », dit sèchement Ororo.

« C'est assez. », dit Xavier avant que l'un des deux ne frappe l'autre. « Il est évident que le fait que Gambit reste ici pose un problème. Je déteste être d'accord avec Logan, mais il y a beaucoup de choses étranges Ororo. »

« Ororo, c'est vrai. », convint Kurt. « Gambit agi étrangement. Même envers toi. »

Ororo soupira.

« Je sais. » _Elle était d'accord. _« Mais plus vous vous méfiez de Gambit, plus il sera méfiant. » Elle passa un doigt dans ses cheveux. « Pourriez-vous juste essayer de vous entendre avec lui ? »_ Quelqu'un autre que moi doit faire un geste._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rémy la dévisagea un moment. _Je n'ai jamais vu une fille porter des gants avec une chemise de nuit. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans paire de gant. _Il la regarda avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi portes-tu tout le temps des gants ? »

« Pourquoi portes-tu tout le temps des lunettes de soleil ? »

_Est-ce qu'elle me let au défi ? _Rémy se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Je te l'ai d'abord demandé. »

« C'est ma mutation. », répondit doucement Rogue. « Ma peau est du poison. »

Rémy leva un sourcil.

« Ta peau est du poison ? »_ Je ne comprends pas._

Rogue pu voir sur son visage qu'il était confus. Alors elle ôta un gant et le tendit vers lui.

« Si je devais te touchez maintenant, je t'avalerais. Ta vie, tes souvenirs, tout sera dans moi. Tu serais une partie de moi. »

« ça ne sonne pas si mal. », répondit Rémy. Son cerveau n'avait toujours pas capté ce qu'on lui disait.

« ça ne l'ai pas quand tu te retrouves dans le coma. », répondit Rogue en remettant son gant. « Alors, pourquoi des lunettes de soleil ? Il est plus de 23 heures. »

« Tu promets de ne pas paniquer ? », demanda Rémy.

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue.

Rémy prit une grande inspiration et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux.

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit largement. Ils étaient noirs avec des pupilles rouges.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Non. » Rémy secoua la tête. « Ce sont les yeux d'un démon. »

« Et bien, je les aime bien. », sourit Rogue. « Alors, quel est ton vrai nom Gambit ? »

« Quel est ton vrai nom, Rogue ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je te l'ai d'abord demandé.', dit-elle avec défis.

_Ooooh, elle m'a eut. _Rémy sourit.

« C'est Rémy. », répondit-il. « Rémy Etienne LeBeau. »

« Rémy LeBeau. », sourit Rogue.

« Ouais. », sourit-il. « ça rime avec Ororo Munroe, n'est-ce pas drôle ? », dit-il. « Alors chérie, ton nom ? »

Rogue réfléchit un moment, pendant qu'elle repoussait tous les noms de ce qu'elle avait absorbé.

« Marie Anna D'Acanto. »

« Tu ne sembles pas sûr. », répondit Rémy. _C'est bizarre._

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « Je suppose que je veux oublier. »

« Alors, tu aimes être appelé Rogue ? »

« Ouais. »_ Parfois._

« Sans vouloir t'offenser. », répondit Rémy. « Tu es trop belle comme fille pour vouloir t'appeler Rogue. »

« Et bien, que dire de toi. » répondit Rogue. « QU'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi fait avec un nom comme Gambit ? »

« Peut-être que je suis une personne joueuse. »

« Peut-être que je suis une personne espiègle. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ororo pensa que sa tête allait exploser après la réunion. Elle avait ignora les grognements de Logan, qui était partit faire une nouvelle session dans la salle des dangers.

« Ororo. » Kurt lui prit la main. « Je n'essaie pas d'être contre toi. Je suis inquiet. » Il l'a tira vers lui. « Je déteste te voir comme ça. »

« Je sais. » Ororo appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. « C'est juste … je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« ça va aller Ororo. », répondit Kurt. « Tu as juste besoin de te calmer et d'être patiente. »

« Ouais. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu essayeras de lui parler ? »

« Je vais essayer. »_ Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il apprécie._ « Je vais essayer. »

« Je te remercie. Ça signifierait beaucoup pour moi que tout les deux vous vous entendiez bien. »

« Ouais, je sais. », soupira Kurt. _Ne serait-ce pas amusant ? _« Je sais. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Alors. » Rogue ferma ses livres. « Tu joues beaucoup ? »

Rémy eut un sourire narquois.

« Seulement si ce qu'i gagner vaut la chandelle. »_ Comme en ce moment en jouant avec mon cœur._

« As-tu déjà perdu ? »

Rémy réfléchit un moment.

« Une seule fois. » répondit-il. _Quand j'ai perdu Bella Donna. _« Mais plus jamais. Je vais m'assurer de ne plus perdre. » _Mais là encore, je suis ici. J'ai joué contre Magnéto. Ça fait deux fois que je perds._

Rogue du s'apercevoir de son changement d'humeur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. » Rémy revint à la réalité. « Je suis juste fatigué. Ça a été une longue journée. »

« Ouais. », répondit Rogue. « Je dois aller au lit ? J'ai cours demain. »

Rémy hocha la tête puis se leva.

« Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre ? »

Rogue réfléchit pendant un moment. _Bobby n'est pas là. Pourquoi pas ?_

« Ok »

« Je vais prendre tes livres. », dit Rémy en les ramassant.

« Merci. », sourit Rogue. « Ma chambre est par là. »

Le cœur de Rémy battait à la chamade alors qu'il marchait avec elle vers sa chambre. Il sentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps remuer à l'intérieur de lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant sa porte de chambre, Rogue lui sourit et repris ses livres.

« Merci. », répondit-elle doucement. « Je te vois demain. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à peine parler.

« On se voit demain. », répondit-il.

« Bonne nuit. » Rogue embrassa deux de ses doigts gantés, puis toucha sa joue avec.

« Bonne nuit. », répondit-il alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Sa joue le picotait. _Et bien Rémy, on dirait que Rogue a gagné._

Rogue referma doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, Kitty et Jubilée. Elle s'adossa à sa porte et tint ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. _Bonne nuit Rémy LeBeau._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Merci à **Rose-Eliade** pour sa review et son ajout. En espérant que ce chapitre traduit t'ai plu.

Une bonne année à vous (Et oui, je peux encore le dire, on est encore en janvier :P)


End file.
